


东风夜放花千树

by LoryRRY



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 1





	东风夜放花千树

【夜尊/尤东东】《东风夜放花千树》

青玉案·元夕

【作者】辛弃疾  
【朝代】宋  
东风夜放花千树。更吹落、星如雨。宝马雕车香满路。凤箫声动，玉壶光转，一夜鱼龙舞。  
蛾儿雪柳黄金缕。笑语盈盈暗香去。众里寻他千百度。蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。

（一）

林洛霏这几天明显感觉到尤东东有些不对劲。

从前一进公司，尤东东总是第一个窜到她面前，堆起一脸讨好的笑容对她嘘寒问暖。她虽然一直没松口答应尤东东的追求，但不免也渐渐习惯了这样的宠爱。

可是这几天，尤东东像霜打了的茄子一样，每天蔫蔫地趴在桌子上，公司最近也没有什么大项目要做，他还累得两只眼睛都冒出了黑眼圈。后来就连张扬都看不下去了，悄悄问林洛霏：“你对尤东东做什么了？人是不被你打击过大彻底崩溃消极了啊？”

“我什么都没做啊。”林洛霏觉得很冤枉。

可是公司的人仿佛都认定了尤东东是被女神的冷漠蔑视打击到体无完肤，才对生活失去了希望。每天林洛霏进了公司，就能看见同事们投向她的责备的目光，然后对尤东东报以同情的母性光辉的叹息。

林洛霏真是跳进黄河也洗不清了。

尤东东却对公司的流言蜚语毫无察觉。

他甚至再也顾不上追求自己的女神林洛霏，每天下了班只想赶紧回到家里，若是迟了半秒，家里那个阎罗王只怕要拆了自己的骨头，扒了自己的皮。

尤东东第N次后悔，那天晚上怎么就没扛住美色的诱惑，傻乎乎地一头撞进了那人的陷阱里，再也逃脱不了。

那晚是公司集体聚餐，party上尤东东再一次被林洛霏拒绝了追求和表白，偏偏林洛霏那天心情不好，没控制好自己的情绪，说的话都很伤人，尤东东再怎么厚脸皮，听到女神说自己一无是处和做的设计全是垃圾的刺耳的话，也免不了伤心难过。

于是他忘了上次醉酒疑似3p的教训，再次晕乎乎喝了不少酒，然后头晕眼花时，一头撞进了某个人的怀里。

醉醺醺的尤东东抬起头来，迷迷糊糊地看见那人一双眼睛犹如深深的湖水，皮肤很白，薄唇透着诱人的红色。那人穿了一身白西装，在这群魔乱舞的酒吧喧嚣的音乐中，显得格格不入。

妈呀，这人怎么能长得这么好看？

喝醉了的尤东东嘿嘿嘿笑着，伸出手轻佻地摸了一把美人的脸，还打了一个酒嗝：“嘿嘿——美人，嗝……”

尤东东之后的记忆是模糊而断层的，他糊里糊涂之间觉得自己仿佛好像被人抱了起来，但是酒精麻痹了大脑，眼皮沉重得像千斤的石头。于是他也懒得挣扎了，安心惫懒地窝在那人怀里，还往里拱了拱——这人身上的香气，真好闻。

然后是头顶晃动的灯光，有什么温热的物体在身体间游走。似乎有气息在耳畔轻轻地吐息着，有一个好听低沉的声音问了他什么，尤东东听不清，也不想听，只往那温暖的怀抱挪了挪。

他错过了那人眼里深沉的情绪，也错过了那人脸上莫名的笑意。衣衫被人解开，尽数除下，一双修长的明显属于男人的手轻轻摸过尤东东的身体。

这是你自找的。

男人笑了一声，如同幽暗的森林里一眼清澈的溪流。

（二）

夜已经很深了。

但在某个小区的某间屋子里，这漫漫长夜离结束还早着很。

尤东东呜咽了一声，浑身发起抖来，挣扎着手脚并用要往前爬走，腰却被一双手用力地箍住，整个人都被强硬地拖回去，深深嵌在那人怀里。

“放了我……呜……求求你放了我……”尤东东满脸都是眼泪，他的腰酸极了，两条腿都疼得发抖，后穴更是又痛又涨。那根肉棍嵌在他的体内横冲直撞，霸道而又滚烫，叫人浑身都颤栗起来。

那人已脱去了白色的西装，露出健壮精练的体魄，结实的胸膛紧紧贴在尤东东的脊背上，尤东东无可避免地感受那人的体温，听见那人情动的喘息声。

“你是谁……你到底是谁……”尤东东又害怕又委屈，他不明白自己为什么只是喝醉了酒，就被一个陌生的男人带到了床上失了贞操。

那男人乘人之危也就算了，他们已经做了两次了，能不能快点高抬贵手放过他，他真的好累啊。

“我是……你的噩梦。”

那人的声音像梦魇一样紧紧缠住尤东东的心脏，胯下也不肯放过尤东东半毫，一下又一下打桩似的往尤东东体内顶。尤东东的腰身很细，他顶得这样深，小腹几乎都能顶出一个隐约的形状。他还恶劣地握住尤东东的手去摸自己的小腹：“你摸到了吗？我在你里面，你后面这张嘴可真贪心，居然把我吃得那么深……”

“你闭嘴……”尤东东被这人欺负得狠了，委屈极了，哼哼唧唧又要逃走。

男人松了手让他逃，性器刚刚拔出穴口，便强硬地握住他腰身让他翻了个身，用力地又撞了进去。

尤东东痛得惨叫一声，两条大长腿偏偏忍不住缠上了那人的后腰。尤东东的腿又细又直，这么一缠，只勾引得人血脉贲张，恨不得要将这个吸人精魄的小妖精做死在床上。胯下那巨物诚实地反馈着主人的欲望，坚硬而野蛮地劈开皮肉，在湿热柔软的穴里开疆拓土，大杀特杀。

男人的手劲很大，掐得尤东东的腰青青紫紫，尤东东忍不住求饶道：“你慢点好不好……我好痛啊……”他抽噎了一声，两条胳膊搂紧了身上这人的脖子，也顾不上还流着眼泪，讨好地用脸去贴男人的肩膀。

这举止像是小猫咪向主人邀宠撒娇一样。

那人似乎是愣了愣，随即动作却更生猛，顶得尤东东几乎要背过气去。他一手覆上尤东东的后脑勺，摸着尤东东一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，强迫他半转过脸色来，却温柔地吻去尤东东的泪水。

尤东东不知道自己被男人索取了多久，只知道他在卧室里被男人干了三次，男人大发善心把他抱到浴室了，又把他顶在墙上做了两次。最后扛不住昏迷过去时，尤东东最后看见的是花洒的水流下，男人性感坚毅的下颌线，以及那双莫名叫人害怕的眼睛。

“啊啊啊啊！”

夜尊是被尤东东撕心裂肺的叫声吵醒的。

他不悦地皱起眉头，看见尤东东坐在地板上，可笑地用衣服挡着自己的身体，一脸惊恐地尖叫着。

“你谁！你对我做了什么？”

尤东东崩溃极了。

他以为上次喝醉酒之后跟张扬闹出的3p乌龙已经是他人生最大的笑话。

没想到上帝还能跟他开更大的玩笑。

他居然被一个男人搞了菊花！

被一个男人搞了！

搞了菊花！

“你这是强奸！是性侵犯！我要去告你！”尤东东大呼小叫着，一心只为自己痛失的贞操而悲愤欲绝。

夜尊被尤东东的吵闹烦得要命，微微一勾手指，尤东东就觉得身体一轻，下一秒――

欸？

为啥自己会突然跑到这家伙的身上？？？

尤东东不知所措地趴在夜尊身上，根本不明白发生了什么事情。

夜尊一手揽着尤东东的腰身，感叹这人的身体滋味，一手轻轻捏住尤东东的下巴，似是在端详尤东东的相貌。

尤东东被盯着浑身发毛，犹犹豫豫地看了看夜尊，拿不定主意要不要推开他。

“别想着逃跑。”夜尊明明是笑着的，声音却很冷，他捏着尤东东的下巴，似乎是在看尤东东，似乎又是在看别人，“你应该感谢你有这样的一副皮囊。”

否则酒吧里尤东东撞上这人时，就该变成垃圾场里一具冰凉的死尸了。

尤东东心里咯噔了一声，意识到夜尊或许是个不好惹的家伙。

“记得，我的名字是夜尊。”夜尊终于松开他的下巴，手却再一次抚上他的肌肤，暧昧地探入下身的秘处。尤东东发起抖来，几乎要马上推开他了，却觉得脖子后面有冰冷的物体抵住――那是夜尊的手指，“别动，不然，我可能下一秒，就会弄断你的脖子。”

尤东东看见夜尊微微张开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，那尖利的牙齿根本不可能是人类的牙齿，眼睛竟也微微闪着暗红色的光。

这家伙，根本不是人！尤东东意识到了这点，害怕地快要窒息了。

夜尊很喜欢尤东东害怕的模样。

那样子像是一个孤立无援的小猫咪，眼睛闪烁，明明害怕得想要逃跑，却因为找不到安全的去处，只能可怜巴巴地继续呆在自己的怀里。

尤东东那里昨晚刚被开发使用过，现在还很湿润，紧闭的穴肉柔顺地容纳了野蛮的入侵者，异乎温暖紧致的肠肉违背主人的心意，尽心尽力地服务着大清早便精神抖擞的长枪。穴口的媚肉已被肏地烂熟，艳红艳红的，勾得人心神荡漾，只想再战他个三百回。

尤东东不敢反抗夜尊的索取，只能咬紧了下唇，酸痛的大腿根紧紧夹着夜尊的腰胯，夜尊不满地拍了一下他的屁股，臀肉被拍打出一层波荡，带着里面的肠肉都忍不住绞紧了肉棍，更叫人撑不住身子。

尤东东低低地哀叫一声，彻底软了身子，一屁股坐了下去，将夜尊的东西吃得更深。夜尊舒爽地叹了一口气，感受到尤东东俯在自己胸膛委委屈屈，却只敢小声地喘息。

这感觉倒也不坏。

（三）

夜尊就这么半强迫地入住了尤东东的家。尤东东不知道这人是什么身份，来自哪里，又做什么。

他甚至连夜尊是不是人都不确定。

人面对未知的事物，总能将恐惧无限化地放大，尤东东也不例外，他不敢反抗夜尊，更怕害怕哪一天夜尊不开心了，就悄无声息地杀了他。

好在夜尊似乎并不想就这么弄死他，只是想用另一种方式弄死他。

夜尊那方面的需求似乎异乎常人地强烈，这是尤东东对夜尊的第一印象――毕竟第一次见面，夜尊就缠着他滚了一天一夜的床单。

此后，夜尊便三天两头缠着他做那档子事。

尤东东每天早上都捂着酸痛的腰，顶着赛过国宝的黑眼圈去上班，傍晚还要拖着疲累的身体回家伺候十指不沾阳春水的夜尊大人。

尤东东毕竟是个普通人，根本扛不住夜尊这样高强度的索取，没出半个月，就病倒了。

张扬是第一个发现尤东东病了的人，那时尤东东烧得很厉害，已经趴在桌子上有些昏昏欲睡了。

张扬毕竟心里还藏着对尤东东隐秘的心思，见尤东东这样虚弱，二话不说向人事部批了尤东东的假，开车带尤东东去了医院。

当张扬听医生教训时，他的眼角是抽搐的――

“你是他的男朋友吗？怎么着也要照顾一下你对象吧。我知道小年轻血气方刚总是忍不住的，但也不能天天干那种事啊。”

肾虚，疲劳，纵欲过度。

尤东东什么时候有男朋友了？还是这么个吃人不吐骨头的家伙。

张扬大受打击，懊恼地坐在病床边上，一边看熟睡休息的尤东东，一边反省忏悔自己为什么不早点看出来尤东东是个弯的，好对尤东东出手。

床头柜尤东东的手机突然振动起来，屏幕跳出一个来电界面，备注名是“大尾巴狼”。

大尾巴狼？

这什么奇怪的备注？

张扬没有想太多，接通了电话：“喂？你好，尤东东在医院不方便接电话，请问您是哪位？”

“医院？”

对面那位的声音虽然经过电磁的处理，却仍然掩饰不住话语里的冷意。

“是啊，他发烧了。”张扬意识到了什么，小心地问，“请问……你是他男朋友吗？”

那人却没有回答，而是掐断了电话。

“啧，这人怎么这么奇怪？”张扬嘟囔着，刚把手机放回了床头柜，病房门就被人推开了，“谁？”

一个白色西装的男人漫步走进，面容却是冷冽的，嘴角虽然有着笑意，眼里却是寒冬腊月。

张扬看着这个男人，下意识打了个冷颤。

“你是谁？”张扬问。

“我是――”

他想了想，似乎是在考虑用什么措辞比较适合：“――尤东东的男人。”

张扬呼吸一窒，他倒没觉得上一秒还在打电话的人下一秒就在这里出现有多奇怪，只当这人刚好在附近罢了。

但这人这么爽利地承认了自己和尤东东的关系，毫无疑问是将他对尤东东最后那点绮丽的念想都掐断了。

张扬努力让自己的微笑看起来自然点：“哦，那啥，医生说东东最近有点那个……呃……纵欲过度，你既然是他的男朋友，也，也得体谅照顾一下是不是？”张扬尴尬地摸摸鼻子，他混得是有多惨，暗恋的人已经有对象也就算了，还得让自己告诉他对象别那么折腾尤东东。

夜尊眼里闪过一丝嫌恶，随即用礼貌客气的微笑掩饰：“我会的。”

“那，那你既然在这里了，我就走了，你好好照顾东东。”张扬说完就想咬掉自己的舌头，最后一句话加的简直是欲盖弥彰，果然那男人脸色就沉了几分，显然是听出来了张扬的意思。他不敢耽搁，匆匆拿上外套就走出了病房，只是关门时，偶然瞥见那男人站在尤东东病床前，那表情冷漠得让张扬心惊。

尤东东的对象，到底是什么人？

（四）

病床上的尤东东因为发高烧，脸颊透出不自然的红晕。他的双眼紧闭着，嫣红的嘴唇微微半张，让夜尊想起深夜里那张嘴里吐出的撩拨人心的呻吟与求饶。

这张脸跟那个人一模一样，不知道身体的滋味是不是也一模一样。

夜尊面无表情地看着昏睡的尤东东，思绪在他身上绕着圈圈，打了许多结。

那人叫赵云澜，不叫尤东东。不管面对什么人，什么情况，他总是一脸玩世不恭的调笑，夜尊实在看不出来赵云澜究竟用了什么本事，让沈巍能对他如此痴情。

于是他心里总有一种念头，一种想尝尝赵云澜的滋味到底是什么滋味的念头。出于和赵云澜从前的恩怨过往，加上忌惮沈巍这人，以至于这念头并不怎么强烈，就像是看见街道旁边商店的橱窗里某个新奇玩意儿，觉得有点意思，但并不是很有购买的欲望，于是就那么搁下了，只是之后总会时不时出来冒一个泡，轻轻地挠一挠你的心情。

但是那晚，当和赵云澜长得几乎一模一样的尤东东撞进夜尊怀里时，夜尊瞧见那人一样的小胡茬，心里那点隐秘的念头就像被切开的熔岩蛋糕里的巧克力酱，那样浓稠地流淌出来，心里的瘙痒蠢蠢欲动起来。

既然碰不了赵云澜，那么这个人总是可以碰的吧。

尤东东的身体让生于鬼族的夜尊着实享受了一把饕餮盛宴。

修长的双腿，细瘦的腰肢，不管哪一处都让夜尊十分满足，更别说当夜尊顶进去时，那通红的满脸羞容和软绵的呻吟。

这家伙若是做一个玩物，倒是不错。

夜尊不像沈巍那样喜欢克制自己的欲望，他对尤东东丝毫不掩饰自己的恶劣与阴沉，他将鬼族的本性在尤东东身上发泄得淋漓尽致，可怜尤东东一介凡人，却要被迫全部承受鬼王千百年来的欲望与凌虐欲。

因此尤东东病倒了，夜尊并不意外。

他唯一考虑的问题，是就这么任由尤东东自生自灭，还是让尤东东再活得久一点让他多享受一会好呢？

夜尊轻轻握住尤东东的脖子。

尤东东太瘦了，连脖子都是纤细得好像稍稍一捏就能断了似的。

看，他不过稍稍用了一点劲，昏睡的尤东东就感到了窒息的危机，面色泛起潮红。嘴唇也张开来急促地试图呼吸。

瞧，他睁开眼睛了，那双眼睛满是对死亡的惊恐，真叫人满意。

夜尊终于松开手，施舍给尤东东充裕的空气。

尤东东捂着脖子，剧烈地喘着气，像一个哮喘晚期的病人实图抓住最后一点生机。

没有一个人在睡梦中差点被人掐死时还能保持镇定自若的。

尤东东来不及思考夜尊为什么突然要差点掐死他的问题，他只想活得时间长一点。他不知道自己是不是又让夜尊生气了，只能试图讨好夜尊，让夜尊能看他再顺眼一点。

于是当夜尊无理地要求他在医院病房里脱衣服时，尤东东虽然羞耻，却也听话地照做了。然后他被夜尊野蛮地压在病床床榻上，两股战战地被夜尊进入占有。

夜尊偏爱在他的身上留下痕迹，尤东东低头咬着枕头不让自己发出声音来，病房外是走动的护士和病人们，随时都会有人进来。

他任凭夜尊在他身体留下一个个吻痕，他身上的痕迹简直可以说是五颜六色――新的痕迹是紫红色的，大部分颜色青青紫紫，有些时间长了，褪成了半黄半紫。尤其是腰窝和乳头这两处，更是斑驳不堪。

尤东东咬着枕头，口水浸湿了大半的枕巾。他在夜尊凶猛的攻城掠池下迷迷糊糊地想――

这种日子什么时候才能到头呢？

（五）

等尤东东再次醒来时，却已经是在家里了。他摸了摸脑袋，已经不烧了，虽然身体还很酸痛，但总算不那么头重脚轻了。

夜尊不知道去了哪里。

尤东东捂着腰，去衣柜里翻出一件T恤和一条看起来结实一点的牛仔裤穿上——自从夜尊来了以后，他的衣服报废率急剧上升。然后尤东东下了楼，才看见夜尊好整以暇地坐在沙发上看着书。

“原来你在啊？”尤东东其实心里一点也不想看见夜尊这家伙，但又不敢表现，只能远远地站在楼梯口踌躇不定。

夜尊也没搭理尤东东，顾自翻过一页书。

尤东东见夜尊并不理会自己，不得不硬着头皮：“那个，夜尊，我能去上班吗？”

夜尊终于抬头，施舍给他一个眼神。

尤东东咽了咽口水，鼓起勇气给自己争取正当的权益：“你看啊，我就一个小设计师，挣的钱也不多，全指望我那死工资填饱肚子，这个月我请那么多假，我还要不要吃饭啦？这房租，水电费，吃的喝的穿的，哪样不得等着急用钱啊。你说是不是？”尤东东越说越心虚，最后几乎头都要埋到地底下去，就拿那双小眼睛盯着夜尊，试探他的态度。

夜尊足足活了一万年，又不爱受人间的拘束，其实已经不能很明白地感受到钱的重要性。但他非常不喜欢自己的宠物自作主张，尤其是尤东东。于是夜尊一勾手指，尤东东就感觉自己被某种无形的力量托了起来，飘到了夜尊上方，然后不得不伸出胳膊搂住夜尊的脖子，分开双腿坐在他的腿上。

从前尤东东一直认为自己是直男，哪怕是跟张扬闹同性恋绯闻，他也没觉得自己会有喜欢男生的可能。

但夜尊不一样。

夜尊那样地强势，那样地高傲，在尤东东毫无准备的情况下，就不容拒绝地侵占了他的身体，颠覆了他整个人生。

尤东东抱着夜尊的脖子，不可避免地直视着夜尊的眼睛。那双眼睛生得太好看了，尤东东不是很懂眼睛的形状，他觉得夜尊的眼睛应该是属于桃花眼那一种，却没有桃花眼传闻中的那般温柔多情。他一笑，那双眼睛仿佛盛了满天星光；他若冷淡，那双眼睛就犹如冬日的寒潭。

夜尊曾在床笫之欢中温柔地握住尤东东的手指与他十指相交，吻过尤东东的耳垂；也曾在医院病房里平静地扼住尤东东的脖颈，冷眼瞧着尤东东在自己掌心挣扎不得的痛苦。

生死之别，全在一念之间。

尤东东见过夜尊的诡异之处――不管是乘着黑雾凭空在他家出现，还是隔壁邻居每天吵闹甚至差点咬伤自己的恶犬某天早上突然暴毙路边。他对夜尊有种渗入到骨子里的恐惧与服从，更深深地困惑，夜尊这样的人物，为什么会找到自己做这样的事情呢？

他不认为夜尊是喜欢自己的，虽然那双桃花眼总让他有这样的错觉。

“你想去上班？”夜尊抚摸着尤东东下巴上的胡子――尤东东本心血来潮想剃掉胡子好让形象好看一点，结果脾气古怪的夜尊偏偏不让他剃胡子，还押着他去了理发店让他换了一个鸡窝一样的发型。

尤东东紧张地点点头，他这个月请假实在是太多了，自从遇到了夜尊，他就不能再指望拿到全勤奖了。

“好。”夜尊的眼神莫名阴沉，“你笑一个，让我满意了，你就去上班。”

“笑一个？”尤东东糊涂了，“怎么笑啊？”

夜尊认真地垂眉思考了一下，手心突然雾化出了一张照片，好在尤东东已经不会对这种诡异的事情再惊讶了。

那张照片，居然是尤东东的照片。

不，不是他。

尤东东第一眼就认出了这不是自己的照片。

虽然有着一模一样的脸，但那张脸眼角眉梢的自信与风流都不是自己能够拥有的。照片上的那人斜倚在机车上，嘴里含着棒棒糖，一双眼睛盯着远处，正若有所思着什么，而嘴角则是隐隐的笑意。

尤东东知道自己根本不可能扮成这人的模样，他不是演员，能在夜尊的威压下逆来顺受至此，已是极限，更遑论扮成别人的模样？

但这是夜尊的要求。

尤东东僵硬地咧了咧嘴角，挤出一个僵硬不自然的笑容，像是在冰箱里冻坏了模型的蛋糕坯，歪歪扭扭，叫人一看就倒了胃口。

夜尊突然就沉了脸色，将尤东东推了出去。尤东东猝不及防，径直摔到了地板上，若不是有厚厚的地毯铺着，尤东东屁股准要被摔成好几瓣了。

尤东东顾不上屁股痛，正抓耳挠腮想要说什么别惹夜尊生气的话时，夜尊却蓦地化成黑雾消失了。

（六）

“沈巍啊，这几天怎么没看见你那个小兔崽子？”

自从与夜尊那次大战后，天下恢复太平，特调处和海星都迎来了一段时间的稳定和空闲。沈巍身负重伤，便被赵云澜强硬扣押在了特调处休养，谁来都不见客，天王老子来了也不行。

赵处说了，天大地大，老婆最大。

特调处在那次大战中大显神通，一战成名，引得不少公务员挤破了头都想进入特调处，一睹镇魂令主和斩魂使的风采。赵云澜是个嫌麻烦的，通通给挡了回去，结果上面的领导实在顶不住压力，来求赵云澜开个恩收几个弟子进去，赵云澜那黑心眼一琢磨，当下设了一个特调处基层部门，把老楚和小郭拨了过去，专门训练新人跑腿，大大减少了特调处外勤人手不足的问题。

不仅如此，特调处因祸得福，连办公的地方都得以大大修缮了一番，林静趁机要了一间全新豪华超大号的实验室，而沈巍身为特调处的顾问，办公室理所当然地跟特调处处长合在了一起，美名为公事公办。

此刻赵云澜好像没了骨头似的，明明有那么宽敞的沙发，偏偏要往沈巍那里挤。

沈巍一边绷着身子不让赵云澜调戏得太过分，一边还得分神回答问题：“夜尊最近好像在忙什么事情，我感应到他的位置一直在一个地方，活动不大。”

“他不会是在密谋反叛什么吧？”赵云澜趁沈巍没注意，“啵”了一口沈巍的脸，“老婆让我亲下又没有关系。”

“这里是办公室。”沈巍故作镇定地擦擦脸，“夜尊应该不会，我们的误会已经解开，而且我没有感应到他身边有什么能量波动的情况。”

“啧，真没情趣。”赵云澜咬着棒棒糖，不满意地撇嘴。

当夜尊踏入特调处时，就看见赵云澜腻腻歪歪地要拿巧克力棒棒糖调戏沈巍，而沈巍耳根早已通红，面上却仍然紧绷着表情，一本正经地推推眼镜：“云澜，别胡闹了。”

“唉哟，真是稀客啊。”祝红正修着指甲，一抬头就看见了夜尊，“老赵，夜尊来了。”

听见夜尊的名字，特调处一时都停了动作。

沈巍先看向了夜尊，然后赵云澜才肯从沈巍身上下来，叼着棒棒糖，回头看这位不速之客：“哟，是你啊？我刚还跟你哥说起你呢。”

夜尊微微挑眉，看向沈巍。沈巍终于拨开了赵云澜不安分的手，顾上夜尊：“你最近去哪了？”“没去哪。”夜尊一撇身，略过了沈巍的手，顾自坐到了沙发上，赵云澜和沈巍面面相觑，总觉得哪里有些不对劲。夜尊倒是没让他们多等，握着他标志性的铜金拐杖，眼角一挑，用某种审视的目光盯着赵云澜和沈巍：“别多心，我这次来，就是想问个问题。”

“问吧。”赵云澜起了身走到沈巍身边，他总觉得今天夜尊哪里不太正常。

“我就是想问问你……”夜尊的目光从沈巍身上瞥到赵云澜身上，突然一笑，“赵云澜这个人到底有哪里好，让你对他这么神魂颠倒？”

沈巍立刻皱了眉，抬手将赵云澜拉到身后：“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思。我只是在想，我们既为双生鬼王，本就是同源而生的。既然赵云澜能让你心心念念了整整一万年，不知道是不是——也有本事让我惦记一万年呢。”最后的话，夜尊笑得极为挑衅。

“你！”沈巍心头顿生怒火，刚踏出一步就被赵云澜给拦住了：“沈巍，让我来。”

“云澜？”

“诶诶诶，这不有你在嘛。放心吧啊。”赵云澜安抚地拍拍沈巍的肩膀，沈巍沉着脸色，往旁边退了一步，只是仍面色严肃地盯着夜尊，仿佛夜尊如果下一秒再说出什么大逆不道的话，他就能祭出斩魂刀再次把夜尊送回老地方去。

“说吧，你小子又干嘛了？”赵云澜一副管教熊孩子的家长模样，很随意地在旁边椅子翘着二郎腿又坐下了，“你今天莫名其妙来特调处说这些话，总不是来唠嗑家常的吧？”

夜尊微微低头，笑了一笑：“我确实是诚心诚意来向——哥哥你——请教问题的。赵云澜到底有哪里好，让你能守了他整整一万年？”那表情好似他不过是问了一道数学题罢了。

赵云澜“啧”了一声：“你又不是不知道你哥的脾气，一竿子打不出一个屁，你若是问他感情问题，还不如请教我呢。好歹我当年在龙城也是大受欢……”沈巍霎时视线就变得凌厉起来，赵云澜打了个磕巴，忙圆回来：“——呃，好歹我也是解决了龙城不少少男少女的青春问题嘛是吧，像什么早恋啊父母反对啊，那多了去了。”赵云澜放下腿，两手搭在膝盖上，附身问：“你这几天遇到谁了？”

“你果然很聪明。”夜尊并没有被戳破的害羞情绪，而是坦坦荡荡地摊开来说，“老实说，我一直不明白，哥哥为什么那么喜欢你。我曾想过，趁我哥哥不注意的时候，来尝尝你的味道，是不是真的足以让我哥惦记上一万年。”

“夜尊！”这可是踩到了沈巍的底限，沈巍几乎是第一反应祭出了斩魂刀，可夜尊也没放松警惕，瞬间就瞬移到了赵云澜身后：“哥，你别着急呀，我还没说完呢。”

赵云澜安抚地给沈巍使了眼色，沈巍才暂且忍住了怒气，只是斩魂刀却没有收回去。

“放心，我不至于那么蠢，为了一个男人承受斩魂使的怒气，不值得。”夜尊轻笑一声，“不过这一次，我碰见了一个人。赵处长，你不妨可以猜猜，这个人是谁？”

赵云澜皱眉。

“这个人我想你应该也不认识。有趣的是，这个人和你，长得真是一模一样。”

话音刚落，赵云澜也没忍住倒吸一口冷气：“你把那个人？”

“不错，我是好好享用了一番。”夜尊的表情随后变得有些古怪，好像发现了什么严重的问题，“但可惜啊，除了那副皮囊，他跟赵云澜你没有半点相似之处，按道理，没有用的人我就应该杀了他。但我还是想知道答案，所以我没杀他，我就是想知道，如果换了那个人，你还会这样惦记他吗？”

（七）

赵云澜纵使了解夜尊的离经叛道，也没想到夜尊会因为这种在他看来完全是无厘头的理由而去祸害一个无辜的人类。

他看着眼前丝毫不认为自己犯了错误的夜尊，只觉得头疼极了，拉拉沈巍的衣袖：“沈巍啊，你说该怎么办？”

“你想怎么处理？”沈巍也是紧锁着眉头，不仅是因为夜尊的冒犯，更是因为了解赵云澜多管闲事的个性。

原谅他的冷漠吧，他是千丈戾气所生，大煞无魂之人，本就污浊肮脏到了极致。心尖仅放着一个赵云澜就已经足够了。

“夜尊，你什么时候碰见那人的？”赵云澜烦躁地捏捏鼻子。

“这很重要吗？”

得，这大爷脾气还得先伺候好了才行。

赵云澜心想着当务之急是先安抚好了夜尊，然后得赶紧找到那个无辜的受害人才行。只是一想到那人是因为跟自己长得一样才无端受了这无妄之灾，赵云澜就浑身不自在。

明明不是他的过错，他却压根没法儿撇清关系。这叫什么破事啊？

好在堂堂龙城特调处处长赵云澜也是见过大风大浪的，小场面，不慌。

“你不是要知道你哥为什么对我死心塌地那么多年吗？”赵云澜突然就狡黠地一笑，那眼睛勾人地一转，一旁的沈巍就知道这人心里已经有了主意儿，“你不告诉我你跟那人相处的细节，我怎么帮你分析啊？”

“你会那么好心？”夜尊鼻子里冷哼一声，显然是不怎么信任赵云澜。

“怎么说我们现在也是姐夫和小叔子的关系是吧，这点小忙我看在沈巍的面子上还是会帮的。”赵云澜厚颜无耻地攀关系。

“……”

巍巍不知道，不关巍巍的事情。

“他叫尤东东，好像是个服装设计师吧。”也不知道是夜尊天真还是打了什么别的算盘，竟真的跟赵云澜交代起了起因经过，“我在一个酒吧遇见的他，就把他给上了。”

“嗯？你第一次见面就把人给上了？”

“嗯。有什么问题吗？”

“问题大了啊老兄！”赵云澜的语气都不淡定了，先不说海星和地星刚刚签署好和平条约没有多久，夜尊就闹出这种事，这事要是捅到了明面上会不会再次引起两界恐慌，光是这事的恶劣性质，放在从前的赵云澜那里，可以枪毙夜尊一百次。

“然后呢？你跟他道歉了吗？”

“没有，我玩了一次后还是没想清楚答案，所以住到了他家里。我想多做几次说不定我就知道了。”

赵云澜目瞪口呆，这绝对是他见过的最嚣张的凶手，不仅伤害了受害者，还大摇大摆地跟受害者同居，理直气壮地进行多次伤害。

这都可以死刑了吧。

但夜尊毕竟不是普通人，赵云澜不能用普通的法子对付夜尊。他深吸一口气，大脑转动得飞快。

“你不是问你哥为什么这么喜欢我吗？我告诉你，我们这叫小两口谈恋爱，是要过日子的，跟你这不一样。你这是，你这是――”赵云澜骂了一声娘后一甩手，“我告诉你啊，就你这搞法，你再有个一万年也弄不清楚这谈恋爱是怎么回事。”

“我确实不明白，感情是如此虚无缥缈的东西，甚至不能用任何东西去证明它的存在。为何这种虚无会让你们坚持整整一万年？是你们太愚蠢，还是它真的有什么神奇的魔力？”夜尊坦然地好似上学提问的学生，不知情的人见了他这幅虚心好学的模样，一定不会想到这人在背后的手段之血腥毒辣。

“夜尊，你对感情看得太偏激了。感情这玩意儿，是可以证明的。”赵云澜叹了口气。

“愿闻其详。”

“这么说吧，我也就正儿八经跟你哥谈过恋爱，我就拿你哥来说事情。为什么我能明白你哥对我有感情？我赵云澜不过才活了不到三十年，根本没那个条件认识你哥对我一万年的守护，可沈巍他每天都盯着我吃胃药，一日三餐每天都不落下。要不是我拦着，为了照顾我他甚至想辞了大学教授的工作。我遇到危险他总是很生气，但他自己受伤却一点也不会照顾自己。”

“夜尊啊，谈恋爱其实没那么难理解的。就是你习惯了有这么个人在，这个人受伤了你比他还痛，这个人开心了你比他还高兴。要是这个人对你没意思，你又很不开心。这就是谈恋爱。真没啥好纠结的。不管是三十年还是一万年，你心里就是只能接受这个人了，时间的长短根本就没有纠结的意义嘛。”

听赵云澜说完这些话，夜尊似乎若有所思，不知在想些什么。

见夜尊似乎不打算搞幺蛾子了，赵云澜松了口气，回头喊沈巍：“老婆，你帮我照顾下处里呗。我去找那个受害――呸，找那个尤东东。”

“不准去。”谁料夜尊突然怒气暴涨起来，若不是赵云澜及时避开，就要被夜尊的戾气侵蚀入体。沈巍也第一反应拉过了赵云澜将他护在了怀里。

夜尊还是短发的人类模样，但周身却泛着漆黑的浓重雾气：“今天就到此为止吧，你们管得太多了。”

“夜尊你等一下！欸夜尊！”赵云澜嚷了两声，夜尊却不搭理他，顾自化作雾气离开了。

“怎么回事？刚刚不是还好好的吗？”赵云澜一头雾水，倒是没注意自己被沈教授抱在怀里的姿势。

沈巍暗暗用力箍紧了赵云澜的腰身：“你别管这件事了。”

“那怎么行？你没听他说吗？他都已经祸害一个人类了！”

“交给我吧。夜尊与我是双生鬼王，同为污浊。他的内心不是正常人类的思维能理解的。就像他对你的那点念头——”沈巍说到此处，隐隐咬牙，“——虽然你觉得荒诞，但对他来说，他就真的只是对我们的感情好奇而已。”

只是这好奇，未免对旁人太过残忍。

（八）

夜尊从一出生，所见是污浊，所闻唯肮脏。世态炎凉，人情冷暖。鬼族遍地都是面目可憎的只知交配的愚钝怪物，若是有了心智的，也只想如何吸人精髓杀人性命。

爱？

这是多么虚假的词语。

他见惯了口口声声挂着爱的凡人为了一己之利将所爱之人推向万丈深渊的笑话，厌烦了那些说着上有老下有小求他饶过性命的赌徒的恳求 若真是爱，又怎会拿着家人的钱财将家产败得一干二净。

嘴上说着爱，背地却干着欺世盗名，卖儿卖女的事情。

人类可真自相矛盾。

叫人恶心。

夜尊想连他都懂得这个道理，沈巍没道理不懂。

可是沈巍就守着那个虚无缥缈的爱字，守了整整一万年。

爱究竟是什么？竟让沈巍肯为了赵云澜折断自己的利爪和獠牙，甘愿从一头只知杀戮的财狼变成温顺的看门狗。

爱到底是什么？

夜尊此刻可谓过着纸醉金迷的生活，灯红酒绿里，女人穿着暴露的服装，画着艳俗的妆容，傲人柔软的身材大胆热情地在夜尊身上紧紧贴着，手都要伸入夜尊的裤子里。

香水太浓了。

夜尊喝着红酒，脑袋却没什么想法，只是莫名想起来被自己丢在家里的尤东东。

不对，那里怎么会是家？

那是尤东东的家，不是他的。

夜尊眯着眼，看红酒在高脚酒杯微微摇晃着，液体晶莹剔透，折射出七彩的灯光。

尤东东家里是没有红酒的，却有不少啤酒。尤东东经常懒得做饭，总是外面提几盒熟菜回来，开一听啤酒，配花生米下酒解决晚饭。

夜尊自然不可能委屈自己过这种没质量的宅男生活，于是和尤东东住的日子里，总有人往尤东东家里送一波又一波的美食大餐。

尤东东自然会跟他一起吃，还会笑嘻嘻地说不吃白不吃，正好省了饭钱。

但夜尊知道，深夜尤东东赶设计稿时还是喜欢吃自己买的小零食，要么是超市里买的瓜子，要么是路边买的花生米。尤东东以为他不知道，其实鬼王的听力绝非常人可比，每次尤东东被他弄完到深更半夜时，尤东东总会偷偷爬起来赶工作。每次他都醒着，只是假装睡着了，然后面无表情地看着尤东东咬着唇皱着眉给自己套上裤子，被掐红了的肌肤就这么被好好地藏在衣服底下。

没有人知道那衣衫下是怎样美味的肉体，只有夜尊知道。

不对，怎么又想起他了。

夜尊不悦地皱起眉头，一仰头喝掉了剩下的酒，旁边的女人虚假而夸张地拍手叫好，有人又谄媚地为他倒上一杯酒。

若是尤东东，也会给自己倒酒。

但夜尊知道那人定是心不甘情不愿的。

尤东东总是表面装出一副低眉顺眼的模样，实际内心却是十分抗拒的。每次伺候夜尊时，尤东东都要自作聪明地在他背后扮鬼脸吐口水，偷偷发泄心里的不满。

但这人也真的是傻乎乎的。

偶尔夜尊心情不好的时候，就不会有人来送餐。尤东东总是偷偷在角落祈祷夜尊就这么不吃东西饿死掉，却又多余地为他煮一碗清粥――他那做菜天赋也只会煮粥了，撑死了再一碗蛋炒饭。然后明明那么不情愿跟夜尊打交道，还要强迫自己挤出一个笑容讨好夜尊哄他吃完这粥。

“你看你那么厉害，你不吃东西饿坏了怎么办呀？谁来保护我呀？”尤东东的口气像是哄小孩子一样温和。

可地界其实是没必要进食的，尤其是夜尊和沈巍这种修为，已经不需要靠人间的食物维持生命了。

尤东东大概不知道，每次他说谎时，那双眼睛的睫毛就扑簌簌地眨得飞快，好像一把羽毛突然搔过心头。

夜尊全都知道。

于是鬼王有时只当尤东东不存在，浪费了那碗白粥，有时心情好，赏脸用了白粥。

尤东东还真是笨蛋啊，居然会担心侵犯自己的凶手会不会饿坏。他那么笨，被人欺负了也不知道怎么反抗。若不是遇到了自己，还不指定会活成什么窝囊样吧？

不许再想他了……再想下去，就跟从前不一样了。

夜尊想起赵云澜的话――谈恋爱，就是你习惯了有这么一个人的存在。

习惯么？

夜尊从来就是习惯一个人独来独往，这世间根本无人有资格站在他身旁，包括沈巍，更别说让他习惯别人的存在。

尤东东，尤东东。

夜尊终于觉出有些不对，他和沈巍不一样，沈巍完全不能碰酒，而人间的酒精是奈何不了他的。可此刻，他却有了醉酒的眩晕感。

然后音乐突然就消失了，女人也消失了。他一个人独坐在黒暗里，像从前无数个孤独的夜晚。

沈巍从暗处缓缓走出。

“你心烦意乱，才没看出来我设的幻境。”沈巍的声音一如既往地冷淡，他拿起那瓶所谓的红酒，“你在想什么，连地界的千日醉的味道也尝不出来了？”

“你来做什么？”夜尊抬头瞧他，微有些醉眼朦胧。

沈巍几不可察地轻叹口气：“我是来……阻止你做更多将来会让你后悔无法挽救的事情。”

夜尊突然奇异地感觉到了，传说中双生鬼王的心灵羁绊。

因为在那瞬间，他居然感受到了沈巍的心情――如同火山熔岩那样的炽热疯狂，某种漆黑阴暗感情好似要将整个世界都吞噬得一干二净。

沈巍不知何时已褪去了“沈教授”的伪装。

“夜尊，老实说，我第一次感觉到，我们真的是兄弟。”

（九）

夜尊难得消失了好几天，没了这位大人的摧残，拥有打不死的小强精神的尤东东同志没几天又生龙活虎了起来。

“尤东东，你终于振作起来了啊？”张扬一上班就看见尤东东抱着文件在办公室跑来跑去，看起来精神了不少，于是他找准了时机，在厕所里堵住了尤东东。

“前几天看你那么病歪歪的，还以为你家出什么事情了。怎么，现在都解决啦？”

尤东东歪着头头想了想：“嗯……也不算解决了吧，就是这两天正好空一点。”

毕竟夜尊也没说他回不回来，尤东东现在都没敢把夜尊的东西丢出去。

“那就行，前几天公司的人都在说，是不是林洛霏把你拒绝得太狠了你才这副一蹶不振的样子，现在看来啊不是这个原因。兄弟我就放心啦。”张扬正说着，突然想起来上次医院见到的那人，脸上笑容一瞬间就有些尴尬了，“啊我忘了，你都有男朋友了。”

“男，男朋友？”尤东东差点没被自己口水给噎死，“谁是我男朋友？”

“就你上次医院那个白色衣服的男人啊。”张扬琢磨出不对劲来了，“不对啊尤东东，咋回事？那男人他亲口说是你男朋友啊。”

“啊？你听错了吧？”尤东东一脸傻样。

夜尊怎么可能会说自己是他男朋友呢？

张扬皱起眉头：“那那个人是谁？尤东东我可告诉你，你别想瞒着我啊。我连你屁股上有几个痣我都知道呢。”

“哎哟你可给我闭嘴吧你，还嫌上次闹得不够呢。”尤东东伸手打了一下张扬，“我真没瞒你，那男的是、是我表哥，我表哥就爱开玩笑。你别信他瞎说。”

“表哥？尤东东，你说谎能不能有水平一点？那天在医院，医生可都给我说了，什么肾虚，什么纵欲过度。”张扬的话里不自觉地开始泛酸，“再说了，你当我眼睛是瞎的啊？那男人看你那眼神跟狼看到肉似的要吞了你，我以为我瞧不出来啊。”

尤东东被张扬挑破了事情，脸一阵红一阵白的，嘴长了半天不知道该说啥给自己辩解。

“没看出来啊尤东东，你看着那么屌丝的，男朋友找的真的不错。”张扬低下头洗手，掩饰自己的那点拈酸带醋的心情，“看着脸生的很，是哪家的富贵公子？说出来说不定我听说过名字呢。”

“不是男朋友。”尤东东没底气地辩解，“要真说……顶多算炮友吧。”

“炮友？你都开放到这程度了？”张扬着实被尤东东的语出惊人吓到了。

“哎哟我，我也不知道怎么跟你说。这事儿太复杂，不说了。”尤东东烦躁地只搓头皮，丢下张扬就出去了，却祸不单行在女厕门口遇见了林洛霏和几个女同事。

“霏霏？”

林洛霏面色尴尬：“不好意思，你跟张扬说话声音实在是太大了……”

几个女同事八卦的眼神几乎要扒了尤东东的皮。

苍天呐！这都是什么事情啊！

不到半天，尤东东再次成了公司八卦中心的男主角。

你们听说了吗？尤东东真变成gay了，还找了一个男朋友。

啥？上次他跟张扬闹出那种事情，我还以为张扬就是他男朋友呢。

别吧，尤东东那种屌丝居然有男人看得上他？

你还别说，真有呢。听张扬说他男朋友好像长得还不赖呢。

男朋友？我怎么听到的版本是尤东东找了一个炮友啊？

不是说张扬喜欢尤东东，知道尤东东撇开他找了别的男人吃醋了吗？

什么？尤东东和张扬两个人都是弯的啊？

……

这舆论当中最尴尬的恐怕就是林洛霏了。全公司上下谁不知道张扬和尤东东都曾经追求过她？现在好了，这两个人居然一声报告都不打地就弯了，这让她的脸往哪里放？

“霏霏，你听我解释，事情不是那样子的。”尤东东被看热闹不嫌事情大的八卦众搞得快要炸毛了，还得花心思来向女神解释，“我就是一时嘴贱，跟张扬开个玩笑而已，真的，我不是同性恋，你相信我霏霏。”

“尤东东，我真的要被你害死了。你知不知道现在公司都叫我‘湾仔码头’啊？说跟我有关系的男人最后都要变成同性恋，这都是你跟张扬害的我。”林洛霏快被尤东东捅娄子的水平气死了，“你别来找我了行不行？”

“不行啊，霏霏，我还要追求你呢。”尤东东大惊失色，赶紧拉住了林洛霏的手。可林洛霏一瞪他，他就又怂了，改拉住林洛霏的衣角，“霏霏，你说咱俩都认识那么久了，你还不知道我是什么人啊？”

林洛霏确实知道尤东东是什么货色，在一个普通大学念书毕了业后，就做了一个屌丝设计师。因为业务能力一般般，在公司都充当那种边缘路人的角色。又爱嘴贱，一张嘴巴可以说是惹天惹地惹祸精。

林洛霏叹了口气，真想不通自己当初到底是哪里瞎了眼，居然会答应尤东东跟他交往。

正当她想让尤东东放手时，却听见有人在身边说：“尤东东，几天不见，你胆子倒是肥了不少。”

然后林洛霏就看见尤东东一脸煞白地松开了手，连连后退几步，话都说不清楚了：“你你你――你怎么来了？”

林洛霏回头瞧，看见一个衣冠楚楚的男人彬彬有礼地伸出手――

你好，林小姐。

我是尤东东的男朋友。

（十）

男朋友？

林洛霏不可置信地转头看尤东东，那眼神分明是在指责尤东东为何骗她。

“不不不，他瞎说的。他不是我男朋友。你别信他。我跟他不熟，真的！”尤东东只觉得自己跳进黄河也洗不清了，可他又不敢跟夜尊抗议，只能在那苍白无力地为自己辩解。

夜尊见尤东东在那拼命解释要撇清和自己的关系，心下不虞，面上却是露出一个令人不寒而栗的微笑，走上几步，用一种极其胁迫人的姿势握住了尤东东的手：“我们真的不熟？”那话语末的声调略微低沉了一些，尤东东没忍住咽了口口水，林洛霏或许看不出来，只有他自己知道，夜尊握着他的手的力量有多可怕。

“你，你先松手好不好？我们去外面谈，别在这里。”尤东东压低了声音跟夜尊求情，那双眼睛像小奶猫似的水汪汪的，夜尊看了只觉得口里干渴。

尤东东怕极了夜尊再说些什么而节外生枝，推着夜尊就往公司外面走，好在夜尊总算大发慈悲没再刁难他，他还不忘回头对林洛霏说：“霏霏，你一定要信我啊，你等着我回来跟你解释啊。”

林洛霏站在原地，看见夜尊漫不经心地回头瞥了她一眼，心脏仿佛被一只手突然捏紧一样喘不过气来。

夜尊竖起一根食指放在唇边嘘了一声，用口型说——

他是我的。

“尤东东——”林洛霏一惊，下意识想喊住尤东东，却发现自己根本发不出任何声音来，连四肢都像是被人定住了一样无法动弹。

尤东东很快就把夜尊拉到了公司大楼后面没人的小巷里，他刚想跟夜尊说话，却被夜尊反手推倒了墙上，夜尊不知道为什么，用一只手轻轻摩挲着尤东东的嘴唇，眼神看起来是那么危险：“你想跟我说什么？”

“我……”尤东东有些害怕，但还是鼓足勇气，“你能不能别跟别人说你是我男朋友？”

“为什么？”夜尊的劲用的大了些，尤东东的唇瓣都被按得失了血色。他仿佛突然惊醒过来，又松开了手。

“我，我们也就是床上那种关系。你看你长得这么帅，一定有很多女孩子喜欢你吧。你何必降低身价委屈自己做我男朋友啊？这没必要是不是？”尤东东又暗自腹诽着：我可是要追女神的人，要是别人真误会我了，那霏霏还不得跟我老死不相往来啊。

“你觉得我长得帅？”他说了这么多，夜尊却好像丝毫没有抓住任何重点，反而问了一个无关紧要的问题。

尤东东没反应过来，愣愣地点头。平心而论，夜尊的颜值真的没的说，不管是那鼻子还是那嘴巴，都称得上古雕刻画，那双眼睛更是不知道欺骗了多少无辜的真心。

夜尊好似很高兴听到这种回答：“那我做你男朋友，你又有什么损失呢？”

“啊？”尤东东傻了眼，不明白夜尊的意思。

夜尊摸着尤东东的耳垂，像是在抚摸自己豢养的一只宠物，自言自语道：“我原先只是想尝尝你的味道，看看与那人有什么不同……但是你让我有了点兴趣——尤东东，你该不会拒绝吧？”

尤东东的大脑已经当机了。

他的耳朵是不是出了什么问题？

他居然听见夜尊说要当他男朋友？

他们不是纯粹的炮友关系吗？

谁来告诉他到底发生了什么事情？

（十一）

尤东东不知道夜尊到底折腾了他多久，他眼皮沉重得快要掉下来，却又被夜尊一次次的顶弄而被迫睁开来看他被汗浸湿的下巴。

今夜的夜尊像吃了药一样兴奋，一回到家就拉着尤东东滚上了床单。而可怜的尤东东根本不知道他这种兴奋从何而来。

“你，你慢点。”尤东东气喘吁吁地去推夜尊，声音早已哑的不成样子，“你要弄死我了……”夜尊却握住了他的手，放在唇边吻了一下。尤东东被这种诡异的温柔吓到了，困意都消失了三分。

他想起来了，今天下午，夜尊在公司后面的小巷子里，跟他说要做他男朋友。

那时尤东东其实已经愣住了。

从夜尊第一次见面就把他拖上了床的时候，他就把这关系定性为“半强迫式迷奸”。

夜尊以不容拒绝的态度入住了他家并对他颐指气使时，他把这关系定义为“炮友兼主子”。

不管是哪种关系，他从来就没有想过跟夜尊发展更深层次的关系。

这难道是夜尊心血来潮，想玩新的花样吗？

不待他那个猪脑子想清楚，夜尊就已经自顾自拍了板：“我不妨就在这里先告诉你——”他突然靠近了尤东东，紧紧地把人抵在了墙上，俯身在尤东东的耳畔低声道：“我这个人有一点不好，就是不喜欢看自己的东西被别人碰了。你最好自己小心一点，我可都记着呢，上次医院碰见的那个男人，还有刚才跟你拉拉扯扯的女人……”

尤东东还能说什么呢？只能忍住心酸的泪水，不管是什么不平等条约都给他签下了再说。总不能让无辜的张扬和林洛霏平白无故地遭殃吧。

“不准走神。”夜尊不满地咬了下尤东东的耳朵，用的力气有点大，留下了清晰可见的牙印。

“哎哟。”尤东东忍不住痛呼出声，攀住夜尊的手指都下意识攥紧了，用力到发白。

夜尊偏偏又不知道犯了什么邪，张口含住了那只受伤的耳朵，湿热的舌头灵活地描绘着耳朵的形状和轮廓，还不断来回舔舐，像是在品尝什么美味的甜品。尤东东被他舔得浑身发软，两条腿都要盘不住夜尊的腰，眼看着就要没了力气松开来。

结果夜尊发现了他没力气，竟恶劣地将他直接从床上抱了起来，就着相连的姿势直接把尤东东按在墙上肏。

“啊……你别……太深了……”尤东东一个大气差点没接上来，酸软无力的大腿被迫重新缠紧了夜尊的腰。这个姿势实在太勉强他了，唯一支撑他身体重量的就只有夜尊那吓人的家伙，偏偏夜尊那玩意儿在重力的帮助下进的特别深，顶得尤东东小腹都要显露那东西的形状来。尤东东又怕夜尊真的把自己给操坏了，又怕他一个不高兴又把自己掀到地板上，只能抽抽搭搭地抱紧了夜尊的腰，整个脑袋都靠在夜尊的肩膀上，像个小猫一样可怜无助。

尤东东那里实在太让人舒服，又热又湿，穴肉就像主人一样软绵绵地令人揉圆搓扁，不敢有半句怨言。起初还干涩时，紧闭的穴洞就被迫对入侵者大开门户，真的进去了以后，又那么热情地缠上来，一层一层，一圈一圈，肏久了甚至还会自己分泌肠液来，穴里湿润得就像发了大水似的，把肉棍裹得水光淋漓，每次进出都能听见清晰的“啪啪啪”水声。

尤东东的腰早已酸的不行了，夜尊那东西太大，撑得穴口都有合不上的错觉。偏偏那东西每次都是雄赳赳地来，雄赳赳地走，肠肉被捣得都快要失去知觉，每次被夜尊塞满时明明都觉得内脏都要被顶出来似的，每次夜尊抽离时却该死地有一阵空虚感。最让人羞愤欲死的是，他明明被操着后面，前面的玩意儿居然也不争气地翘起了脑袋，在尤东东和夜尊的小腹之间摩擦着，晃头晃脑往外吐着精水。

尤东东受不了了，想伸手去摸摸，却被夜尊拉住手重新缠回脖子上。在床事上，夜尊的霸道总是让人无所遁形。

“我干的你舒服吗？”夜尊掐紧了尤东东的肉臀，恶意地往里撞地更深更重——尤东东太瘦了，整个人上上下下都拎不出二两肉来，也就这屁股这里多了几两肉，这里自然而然就成了夜尊床榻上最喜欢把玩的部位。

“呜……”尤东东眼睛都被眼泪给糊住了，根本睁不开眼睛，自然也瞧不见夜尊嘴角那恶毒的笑意，他被操的整个人像没有骨头似的软绵绵地，仅有的力气就是张开嘴死死咬住夜尊的肩膀以泄恨，再多的也就是在夜尊背上留下几道无关紧要的抓痕罢了。

肚子被肏的好酸，这家伙什么时候才能结束啊？

尤东东昏昏沉沉地想着，大腿内侧因为这样的性事都忍不住颤抖，夜尊清晰地感觉到尤东东体内突然就痉挛起来，肠肉紧紧绞住了肉棍，他一时竟不能拔出来，随即——

“呃啊……”尤东东呻吟了一声，终于射了，白色的精液糊满了两个人的小腹。夜尊也没刻意抑制自己的欲望，痛痛快快地在尤东东体内内射了，那精液烫的尤东东整个人都颤抖起来，不知道是不是因为夜尊不是人类的缘故，他射精的时间总是漫长到让尤东东有自己快要死掉的错觉。

更糟糕的是，这是今晚夜尊第一次泄出来，尤东东却真的没什么力气再做下去了。

（十二）

等到夜尊终于餍足地打算放过尤东东时，尤东东强撑着打起精神看了下床头柜的闹钟，居然已经是将近午夜十二点了，从傍晚六点开始到现在，他连晚饭都没来得及就被夜尊拖到了卧室里干不可描述之事，居然被夜尊足足折腾了五个多小时，中间都没有休息的机会。

尤东东累极了，他身上都是黏糊糊的液体，还有些地方已经留下了干涸的精斑。他腰也疼腿也疼，最疼的还是屁股那里，偏偏屁股那里湿漉漉的，被肏开的小穴撑开时间太久，竟有些合不上，白色的精液从股间流出，留下暧昧的痕迹。

夜尊俯身吻了吻尤东东的脸：“你不去洗吗？”那声音竟有几分诡异的柔情。

尤东东累得顾不上注意夜尊的反常，无力地抬了抬头：“累死我了……让我睡觉吧……”

夜尊从前一直让尤东东自己清洁自己，他爱干净，每次做狠了，尤东东身上总是被折腾得一塌糊涂，即使尤东东再累，夜尊也有一百种法子让尤东东自个儿滚去卫生间处理。

但是今晚夜尊实在亢奋过了头，尤东东真的没有力气去遵循夜尊的吩咐清理自己了。他有些自暴自弃地想：大不了就这么被夜尊弄死算了，这日子真不是人活的！

可是夜尊出乎意料地没有发作刁难他。尤东东正纳闷着，突然身体一轻，竟是被夜尊抱了起来：“你你你！你怎么又来了？”他以为夜尊又要再来一轮，内心为自己的菊花哀嚎不已。

“你懒得洗，我抱你去帮你清理啊。”夜尊却淡淡一笑，那笑容明明也没多少可怕，却把尤东东吓得一动也不敢动。

苍天啊，他真的很困很想睡觉了。这家伙一出又一出花样到底要玩到什么时候？

可夜尊居然真的正儿八经地给尤东东放了热水，抱着尤东东躺进了浴缸里。尤东东租的房子小，卫生间也小，浴缸只够躺一个人，于是尤东东就被迫躺在夜尊身上，后背贴着胸膛。也不知道这样子能不能把夜尊压死？尤东东正在那边胡思乱想着，突然发现夜尊不知何时用一种极具侵略性的姿势将他整个人都紧紧怀抱住，他的两条腿紧紧夹住了尤东东的腿，两只有力的胳膊十分占有欲地锁住了尤东东的上半身。

尤东东对这温馨而别扭分氛围实在是困惑极了，他不敢在夜尊面前太放肆自己，可是当夜尊将头靠在他的肩膀上时，尤东东还是没忍住，条件反射就支起了身体推开了夜尊。当见到夜尊不悦的表情时，他又后悔地想打自己两个耳光子——给他靠一下又怎么了？会少两块肉吗？尤东东你怎么越活越沉不住气呢！

但是夜尊竟然还是没有发脾气，只是伸手又将尤东东按回了怀里：“别动，好好躺一会。”

尤东东这下百分百确定了，夜尊绝对是受到了什么打击，才会这样和颜悦色地跟他说话。可是尤东东真不自在，谁能断定夜尊什么时候突然就变回了原先喜怒无常的样子呢？这样温和没有危险性的夜尊，才叫尤东东真的害怕。

尤东东僵硬地在夜尊怀里躺了一会，还是没法心安理得地接受这样温情的夜尊，他纠结了一会儿，又起了身离开夜尊的怀抱，回头对夜尊为难地说：“夜尊，你是不是遇到啥事了？”

“嗯？”夜尊不解地看着尤东东，不明白他又怎么了。

“你今天回来以后就一直很奇怪，我不太适应你这样子。”尤东东挠挠后脑勺，“你是不是受到什么打击了？”

夜尊没回答，他还是没能理解尤东东的脑回路，但是尤东东好像误会了什么？

“你是不是，”尤东东闭上眼睛，视死如归地问出了那句话，“被照片上的人拒绝了表白啊？”

尤东东贫瘠的想象力实在无法想到夜尊突如其来的态度转变的原因，他只能联想到上次的照片里的人，还有夜尊数次盯着他的脸的奇怪的目光。于是他脑袋里自发地编织了一个求爱不得只能寻找替身的狗血故事。

夜尊听了尤东东的问话后，脸色差点没绷住：“我被拒绝？”

尤东东脑袋里到底在想什么鬼东西？他竟然以为自己喜欢赵云澜吗？

夜尊丝毫没有意识到自己之前种种举动会给人带来多大的误会，他只是发自内心地感到气愤，认为自己都已经将话说得那么明白了，尤东东怎么可以竟然还觉得他喜欢别人。

骄傲如夜尊，是不可能那么直白地告诉一个人我喜欢你的。

于是夜尊阴沉着看着尤东东：“你以为我喜欢谁？照片上的那个人？”

尤东东怂怂地看他：“不、不是吗？”难道是他猜错了？

夜尊脸色更阴沉了，尤东东见了，心下暗叫不好，只当夜尊被自己说中了心事怕是要杀人灭口，当下就手忙脚乱地要起身逃出去。可惜浴缸空间太小，又全是水，他滑了好几下愣是没站起来，只是徒劳地挣扎了几下，把浴室弄得满地都是水，狼藉不堪。

正当尤东东想法子要逃跑时，他感到自己被夜尊强硬地拉扯过去，然后嘴唇迎来一个温热柔软的物体，尤东东当下就死机了。

那是夜尊的吻。

（十三）

这是夜尊第一次吻他。

尤东东不知道夜尊在这之前有没有吻过别人，也许有过吧，可这一次的亲吻，竟然他迷迷糊糊想起来年少第一次跟女朋友接吻的那种青涩与悸动。夜尊没有做别的动作，仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，但是尤东东睁着眼睛，看见夜尊闭上了双眼，那密集的眼睫毛像扇子一样拂过自己的心。

砰砰，砰砰。

他听见自己不受控制的心跳声

尤东东挣扎地要推开夜尊，刚把身子推开了几公分远，又被夜尊强硬地按了回去：“你别——唔……”

夜尊没有睁开眼，但抱着他的动作却更紧了，尤东东被迫紧紧贴在夜尊的胸膛上，脖子不舒服地半拧了一个角度，嘴唇紧紧闭着，试图抵挡夜尊的亲吻。夜尊含住尤东东的唇瓣，轻轻地吮吸着，尤东东只觉得嘴唇有些奇异地发麻。夜尊的手也没放弃在尤东东的后腰上摸索，好几次甚至直接握住了尤东东的臀肉轻轻揉搓着。

“唔……”尤东东被摸得整个人都有些飘飘欲仙的感觉，一时竟忘了防备，松了劲。于是夜尊的舌头就趁机乘虚而入，野蛮地卷入了尤东东的口腔。“嗯嗯嗯！”尤东东着急地用手去捶夜尊的胸膛，可他那点力气倒不如说是给夜尊挠痒痒，半点也没法让夜尊吃痛的。

夜尊突然就发狠了地握紧尤东东屁股上的肉，留下一道鲜红的五指痕迹，舌头在尤东东口腔里攻城略池，还强迫性地去卷尤东东的舌头，狭小的空间里尤东东避无可避逃无可逃，只能无力地与夜尊唇齿交缠，被夜尊玩弄于股掌之间。

舌头与舌头的缠绵间伴随着清晰的水声，鬼王的气息绵长岂是凡人能比？可怜尤东东被夜尊缠着根本没法逃离，连想要合一下嘴巴吞咽一下唾沫的简单动作都做不到。他被亲得晕晕乎乎，口水也不受控制地从唇边溢出流下。

当夜尊的舌头终于退出了他的口腔时，尤东东以为这就结束了。没想到夜尊钳着他的腰翻了个身，将尤东东压到了下面，又重新吻住了他。

“唔唔唔！”尤东东猝不及防地被按进了水里，鼻腔里顿时灌入不少的水，他挣扎着要起身呼吸，可是夜尊像一座大山一样压在他身上，让他根本动弹不得。

呼吸的权利被剥夺得一干二净，唯一能活下来的来源，只有夜尊口中源源不断传递过来的气息。

尤东东再想不到其他的事情，伸手搂紧了夜尊的脖子，主动伸了舌头去撬开夜尊的唇舌，努力去吸取那可怜的氧气。

夜尊嘴角浮起某种阴谋得逞的笑容，更不余遗力地缠住了尤东东的舌头。

两个人就这样躲在浴缸的水下缠绵接吻，仿佛世界都和他们没了联系，尤东东亲吻的动作是那么渴望，力度是那么强烈，他甚至抬高了胳膊，抓紧了夜尊的头发，两条腿也紧紧缠着夜尊的身体，你贴着我我贴着你，密不可分。这几乎让夜尊有了尤东东已经爱上自己的错觉。

这样的紧密和摩擦不可避免地重新点燃了夜尊的欲望。但尤东东已经顾不上更多，当夜尊在狭窄的浴缸水下分开他的双腿挺腰进入时，他也只是闷哼一声，却将夜尊的嘴唇缠得更紧。

啪啪、啪啪啪。

腰胯有力的律动将水面搅动得不得安宁，浴室的地面早就发了洪水一样地狼藉。尤东东的体内也因为水的润滑而湿得不成样子。夜尊早就肏熟了这具身体，可以说尤东东浑身上下没有他不了解的地方。他一进去就大刀阔斧地肏干起来，他知道尤东东已经很累了，可他就是忍不住想要这个人，再多一点，更多一点。

夜尊眼底浮现阴鸷的情绪，像是深渊漆黑而深不可测的潭水。

在这间狭小昏暗的浴室里，他的欲望无所遁形，最终暴露出贪婪的本性，要将眼前这个人全数吞噬殆尽。

尤东东终于被夜尊捞出了水面。他的唇瓣已被夜尊啃咬得不成样子，红肿发亮，带着微微的水泽。眼神迷离，显然是被极致的缺氧弄得有些神志不清了。夜尊低头一口咬住了尤东东的脖子，尤东东闷哼一声，也没喊痛，蜷缩起身子抱紧了夜尊的头。夜尊到底忍住了没有咬穿尤东东的皮肉给他留下所谓的标记，只是用力地吮吸着尤东东的肌肤，留下一个个占有欲十足的吻痕。

尤东东觉得自己仿佛是大海里的一叶孤舟沉沉浮浮，被顶弄得根本保持不住平衡，只需要一个小海浪拍过来，他就能翻了船出了海灾。他抱着夜尊的脖子，夜尊凶狠地吻着他的肩膀，啃咬着他的胸膛，最后像婴儿似的吮吸他的乳头。

尤东东被上下攻击弄得浑身发抖，终于没忍住，在夜尊怀里射了。这具身体的反应在夜尊的调教下，早就已经不是他自己所能控制做主了。

可是夜尊对他的占有要持续到什么时候？他还能恢复到从前那样吗？

或者说，他还有机会得到自由吗？

尤东东从前一直乐观地相信夜尊对他只是心血来潮的玩弄，后来看到了赵云澜的照片时，也顶多以为夜尊是求爱不得找了一个替身罢了。

可是今晚，夜尊吻了他。

夜尊要了他的身子，尤东东只是觉得屈辱委屈；夜尊霸道地入住了他家，尤东东也只觉得夜尊蛮横无理。

可当夜尊吻了他，还那样地缠绵暧昧时，尤东东心慌了。

若是夜尊真的对他有了感情，他该怎么逃脱夜尊的魔掌？

尤东东想打起精神让夜尊停下来，想问问夜尊“你是不是喜欢我？”可他忘了，他跟夜尊的关系里，从头到尾就根本没有喊停的权利。当夜尊终于在他体内发泄出来时，他终于撑不住晕了过去，那句问话也被深深埋藏在了心里。

而夜尊抱着怀里已经昏睡过去的尤东东，心下竟是前所未有的柔软，这种感觉，他千百年来竟是头一遭，倒让人觉得十分新奇。

他想起了从前见到沈巍和赵云澜相处的情景，低下头，在尤东东额间留下了一个几不可察的吻，那吻实在太过温柔，尤东东没有半点感觉。

（十四）

尤东东最近陷入了天人交战的纠结中。

即使他再怎么自欺欺人，在面对每天早晨夜尊那例行的早安吻时，他也没法再安慰自己夜尊只是心血来潮了。

从那天开始，每天早上起床，夜尊不知从哪学来的招数，总要在他上班前索取一个早安吻。尤东东只觉得这种小女生才会喜欢的戏码恶心肉麻得要命。

原来夜尊骨子里是个少女心吗？

尤东东狠狠揉了把自己的头发，拒绝考虑这个毁三观的可能性。

更让人害怕的是，夜尊竟然比以前要尊重了他许多。放在从前，尤东东想为自己争取休息一晚的福利是绝对不可能的，可是前几天他随口嘟囔了一句，夜尊竟然真的一连几天晚上没再纠缠他做那种事。

尤东东觉得自己应该重新登录自己多年前就弃号了的百度贴吧“鳇呔子”账号，去情感贴吧发个帖子——我的同居人好像坏掉了怎么办在线等挺急的。

鉴于最近夜尊的异常举动，为了让自己有安心舒服的时刻，当张扬提出要派人陪他一同去出差交流一周时，因为对方客户实在太过流氓，从前跟这个客户打交道的同事回来都苦不堪言，于是这次简直是无人问津。张扬正头痛不已时，尤东东像一个英雄一样出现了，先斩后奏地领了这苦差事，还顺便博得了全公司仰慕的目光外加三个月的奖金。

他自然也做好了被夜尊好一顿收拾的准备，可是夜尊却只是阴沉着脸色，狠狠啃了他一通嘴唇就完事了。尤东东一面不得不戴了两三天口罩上班，一面又觉得自己仿佛每天都在被夜尊收拾的危险边缘大鹏展翅。

还别说，这感觉还真不错。

但这微妙的平衡迟早是要被打破的。当尤东东终于迫不及待地收拾好行囊跟张扬踏上了出发的飞机的几天之后，公司里迎来了两个不速之客。

“你们好，我是来自龙城特别调查处的赵云澜。请问你们这里有没有一个叫尤东东的人？”

当你看见一个平时一直窝囊不成器的屌丝突然摇身一变，以一个炫酷霸道拽的帅哥姿态降临在你面前时，你的感觉不会比尤东东的同事好到哪里去。

赵云澜穿着皮衣外套和牛仔裤，叼着棒棒糖亮出警察证的时候实在是很帅气的。

“天呐，他跟尤东东长得也太像了吧？简直就是一模一样。”

“是啊，可是就算长得一样，我也一下子看得出来他不是尤东东那屌丝，气质真的可以改变一个人的形象啊？”

“原来尤东东拾掇拾掇也可以长这么帅啊。我要正式开始考虑他做我男朋友的可能性了。”

因为赵云澜的出现，办公室里议论纷纷，一时竟没人出来回答赵云澜的问题。

好在林洛霏很快就镇定下来，走了出来：“尤东东确实是我们公司的员工，不过前几天他跟老板出差去了，应该是今天下午会回来。但是他回来就直接从机场回家了，要明天才来上班。”

“哎哟，那真不巧了。看来我们只能去他家等他了。这位小姐方便透露一下他家地址吗？”赵云澜眨了眨眼睛，那是完全不同于尤东东的狡黠模样。

“您是警察，找尤东东是他犯了什么事情吗？”林洛霏跟尤东东毕竟还是有那么一些情分摆在那里的，见竟然有警察来找尤东东，也忍不住为尤东东担心。

她没说出口的是，尤东东该不会是被那个看起来很危险的古怪男人带入了歧路吧？

“不不不，您别误会。尤东东没犯事情，是这样，我们最近接手处理了一件案子，调查得知尤东东可能就是唯一的目击证人，所以才来找他调查调查的。”赵云澜说起谎话真是面不改色脸不红心不跳的，一旁的沈巍没忍住，掩饰地推了推眼镜。

“那就行。”林洛霏这才松了一口气，好在尤东东没犯什么事情。

于是当逍遥了几天的尤东东唱着小曲乐得自在地拖着行李打开家里的大门时，他当下就“卧槽”了一声。

“卧槽你谁？怎么长得跟我一模一样？”

“认识一下，我是你大姑夫——赵云澜！”

（十五）

有什么事情比你被人强上了结果那人的哥嫂还上门来以为你是那人的对象还要尴尬呢？

尤东东就处在这种尴尬的处境里。

赵云澜是个自来熟的人，沈巍和夜尊都不是话多的主子，主人尤东东又处在懵逼状态。于是赵云澜颇有作为长辈的觉悟，把沈巍和夜尊都推进了厨房：“来来来，今儿的晚饭就交给老婆你了啊，顺便把这小子带上，教教他怎么疼自个儿老婆。”

这话有多自相矛盾赵云澜反正是不管的。

“这不好吧？你们是客人，怎么好意思让你们来做饭？”尤东东有些不好意思地搓搓手。

“没事，我老婆可爱做饭了。在家天天做，一天不做就不舒服。我们这次来主要是来看看，我老婆他弟找了个什么样的帅哥才能把他给拴住了，不是让你伺候我们的。你看，我们菜都买好了直接过来了。”赵云澜说这话也不怕长鼻子，厨房里的沈巍听了也没戳穿赵云澜那点小心思，将一个洋葱丢给了夜尊：“切菜吧。”

夜尊下意识接住了洋葱，表情复杂地看着沈巍。

沈巍只是笑了一下：“放心吧，云澜有分寸的。”

赵云澜有没有分寸，尤东东是不知道的。他只知道这个跟自己长得一模一样的家伙适应性实在是太强了，居然就这么接受了两个人长得一模一样的设定。而且夜尊居然也有一个双胞胎哥哥，这是什么诡异的剧情走向啊？

双胞胎兄弟不仅长相一样，口味也一样，于是爱上了同一个人互相争夺，最终哥哥胜利抱走美人归，美人成了嫂子，弟弟求爱不得才转身找了长相相同的替身的狗血剧情吗？

而且谁能告诉他为什么赵云澜和他两个人都会留一模一样的小胡子啊？

尤东东觉得他脑内的故事都足以让他转行去当编剧了。

“赵先生——”尤东东刚开口，就被赵云澜给截断了：“欸，叫什么‘赵先生’，多生分呀。我刚不是说了嘛，我是夜尊他哥沈巍的老公，你就叫我大姑夫得了。”

……

尤东东努力让自己的思维不要被赵云澜这不靠谱的家伙给带跑了：“赵先生，我觉得您可能对我和夜尊之间有点误会，其实我跟他——”

赵云澜却抬手阻止了尤东东：“在你交代你们的关系之前，先让我说吧。”

“……好吧。”尤东东算看出来了，这个赵云澜表面上嘻嘻哈哈的，实际上却是一个善于掌控全局的人，他从刚才就一直想澄清自己和夜尊的关系，却每次都被赵云澜明里暗里挡了回去。

赵云澜是真不知道还是装不知道？

果然跟夜尊是一家子的人都不太正常吗？

“我知道你心里一定在想我们的身份，也一定知道了夜尊根本就不是普通人。所以他干的很多事，其实都没法按照常理去解释。我想你们的初遇一定也不怎么愉快吧？虽然我说这话可能有点混账，但是我还是要代这小子给你道个歉。”

尤东东听了这话，默默回忆起那个惨痛的夜晚。

如果能重来，不要选李白。

他要怎么接赵云澜这话？说接受道歉吗？可他平白无故地失了身难道就这么不明不白地了结了？说不接受道歉吗？谁知道这一家子到底是什么生物，会不会见他不配合就咔吧一下子把他给解决了。

赵云澜见尤东东低头握着杯子不说话，心里咯噔了一下。

前几天夜尊曾经又回了一次特调处，说是尤东东出差了，他得空来向沈巍讨教一下沈巍和赵云澜相处的方式。赵云澜还惊奇道夜尊也有想做普通人的时候，沈巍则告诉赵云澜虽然夜尊明面上没有怎么表示，但似乎已经定下要跟这人过一辈子的心了。

所以今天赵云澜才会突发奇想拉着沈巍来瞧瞧这小两口到底过得咋样。

但是瞧尤东东这脸色，这反应，情况明显不对头啊？

赵云澜试图把气氛圆回来：“那啥，夜尊也不是会照顾人的那种，很多时候你肯定受委屈了。没事，这往后啊，就有我来罩着你了，要是夜尊敢欺负你，你就打我电话，我抽不死他丫的。”

可尤东东却放下了杯子，直视着赵云澜：“赵先生，我想你真的是误会了。”

“其实有些话我一直想跟夜尊说清楚，但他没给我机会，我这人也怂，怕他生气，没敢说。不过今儿你也说了，你不会眼睁睁看着夜尊欺负一个无辜人类对吧？那我就放心可以对你们说清楚了，还麻烦你帮我转告夜尊。”

赵云澜有些焦急：“不是，东东，你说这话前可得想清楚后果啊！”

尤东东的眼神却是前所未有地清亮和鉴定：“我想的很清楚了。”

“赵先生，我根本就不喜欢夜尊，一点都不。”

（十六）

赵云澜头皮发麻，他知道厨房里那两人一定是听到了，在夜尊还没发飙之前，他得想法子挽救局面。

“你能帮帮我，让他跟我分手吗？”可尤东东却握住了赵云澜的手，表情期盼极了。

餐具打破的声音惊醒了客厅说话的两个人，赵云澜第一反应是将尤东东拉到了身后，尤东东踉跄了一下差点跪在了沙发上，才看见从厨房阴鸷着脸色走出的夜尊，以及拉住夜尊以防他伤害赵云澜的沈巍。

“你刚才说什么？”

夜尊的声音阴沉而有几分颤抖，可他的脸色那么难看，额头都爆出一根一根的青筋，眼珠子都是赤红的，像是要吃了尤东东似的。

尤东东到底还是怂了，抓着赵云澜的胳膊就像抓住了救命稻草似的。而赵云澜也不敢放松警惕，一手护着尤东东，一手已经掏出了黑能量枪对准了夜尊。沈巍则死死抓着夜尊的肩膀，用自己的修为压制着夜尊暴涨的戾气：“夜尊，不要冲动。”

“你倒是说啊！”夜尊的表情可怕到了极点，仿佛只要尤东东点头，他就能将这里夷为平地。

“夜尊，你冷静点。你得尊重人尤东东的意愿。”赵云澜一句话还没说完，已经被夜尊打断，夜尊红着眼睛，咬着牙齿道：“你闭嘴，我要听他自己说。”

他以为尤东东会像从前那样屈服，即使心里不舒服，表面也要做出一副欢天喜地的样子来。他多希望尤东东突然从赵云澜身后跳出来，讨好地抱着他，笑嘻嘻地跟他说：“我就是开个玩笑，你别当真啊！”那样他还可以大发慈悲地当做什么都没发生过，他还可以心无芥蒂地亲吻着尤东东，拥抱这个人。他甚至想过要不要将尤东东带回地界一起生活。

可是尤东东没有。

尤东东怂包极了地躲在赵云澜的身后，表情尴尬而为难，说的话也是那么底气不足。

“我真的不喜欢你。”

“对不起啊。”

人类为什么总是可以用这么轻描淡写的语气伤害别人呢？尤东东说的这三个字，仿佛就像是这世间最锋利的一把刀，深深扎进了夜尊的心脏。夜尊只觉得心口比那时候被沈巍的斩魂刀劈了一刀还要疼痛十倍，却是真正地杀人不见血。

尤东东，原来你也可以这么冷血的啊……

当夜尊听到他的回答身体摇晃了几下才重新站稳后，尤东东才有些意识到——夜尊好像，似乎，也许，有些，真的……喜欢他？

他有些后悔自己这么鲁莽地说出来了。

是不是应该更委婉一点？

可是如果没有赵云澜和沈巍在场，他一定是没有勇气这样拒绝夜尊的。这样的话，无疑是给了夜尊狠狠一巴掌，夜尊那样骄傲的人，怎么会容得下这种耻辱的事情发生？因此今天这个时机，简直就是可遇而不可求。想到这里，尤东东心头仅有的那点后悔马上又被冲淡了不少。

就算夜尊真的喜欢他，也不能抹杀之前对他造成的种种伤害，动心并不能成为伤害一个人的原因，也不能成为原谅这个人所犯的错误的理由。尤东东虽然活的不咋地，混得也窝囊，可他还不笨，还不至于那么可怜，会傻乎乎地爱上伤害自己的凶手，包括夜尊也不行。

可夜尊的表情实在太让人惊讶动容，此刻他就像一个受伤的小孩子一样，伤心、茫然、无助、不解……无数种情绪让他红了眼眶，再下一秒，竟有一滴泪水掉了出来。不光是尤东东，就连赵云澜和沈巍也被夜尊的反应弄得有些措手不及。

尤东东觉得，自己好不容易鼓足的勇气，在夜尊的一滴眼泪下，竟然有马上分崩离析的可怕趋势。

那样骄傲的夜尊，也会露出像孩童一样脆弱的表情吗？

夜尊轻轻摇头后退了几步，深深望了尤东东一眼，一转身，直接化作烟雾消失了。

“沈巍，快去追夜尊。”夜尊的情绪那么不稳定，这时候把他放跑了，还不指定要闹出什么事情来。沈巍自然是了解赵云澜的意思的，几乎是同时就追了上去。

“我，我是不是说太直白了？”尤东东胆战心惊地问赵云澜，“他会不会出事？”

“没事，该他受的。这死小子没一刻是让我和他哥省心的。”赵云澜也不好责怪尤东东，毕竟人家才是最大的受害者，也只能捏捏鼻根，重新坐回了沙发上。

“您不用跟去追他吗？”尤东东小心地问。

赵云澜瞥他：“我们要是都走了，万一夜尊又回来找你算账，你怎么办？”

尤东东顿时打了个寒蝉：“那赵先生您还是在这里休息吧！我去给您倒茶。”

赵云澜叹了口气。

这都算什么事情啊。

（十七）

为了尤东东的安全起见，赵云澜出面替公司给尤东东请了假，理由是为了保护证人。张扬本就和尤东东有交情，二话不说批了假期。

尤东东只好收拾包袱跟这个所谓的“大姑夫”去了陌生的龙城特调处避难，可第一天到特调处，他就差点没被这奇异的动物园景观给吓晕过去。

谁能告诉他为什么特调处会是这么诡异的地方啊？涂着烈焰红唇的大蟒蛇咬着薯片追苦情韩剧，叼着小鱼干龇牙咧嘴的黑猫居然变成了一个正太。一身煞气的黑衣男人手里正给一个布偶娃娃补衣服，做着与他的形象及其不符合的手工活。一个顶着爆炸头的眼镜仔神神叨叨地念着阿弥陀佛做不知道什么成分的化学实验。还有两个没有脚的一男一女在空中飘飘荡荡像鬼一样是什么鬼啊！

尤东东只觉得自己快要窒息了。

唯一一个看起来还算正常的白白净净的小伙子热情地迎上来：“赵处，你回来了？沈教授呢？”

“沈巍去找夜尊了，还没回来。”赵云澜一把把尤东东扯了过来，“来来来，都认识一下，我跟你们电话里说过的，这就是尤东东。”

“哟，”那条半人半蛇的美女蛇用蛇尾爬行过来，极其八卦的眼神上下扫视了一下尤东东，“这就是夜尊那家伙心心念念的心上人啊，长得跟老赵你简直是一模一样。”美女很有御姐范地伸出手：“你好，我是祝红。”一旁的黑猫懒洋洋地抬了抬爪子：“我叫大庆。”

剩下的赵云澜都帮他一一介绍了，最后赵云澜一拍他肩膀：“最近你一个人呆着不安全，夜尊指不定什么时候就杀回来了。你就好好呆在特调处，要干什么旁边一定要有一个人守着你，我让小郭帮你楼上搭了个床铺，就委屈你这几天在这里打地铺睡了。”

“不委屈不委屈！”尤东东头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，为了不让特调处的人觉得他是吃白饭的，他主动承包了特调处的一切杂活。一旁的祝红等人看了只觉得新奇，大庆趴在沙发上看尤东东局促不安地抱着自己的书包跟在郭长城后面熟悉办公室环境，不怕死地说了一句：“哇哦，我还是第一次见到赵处这张脸还可以这么小媳妇模样呢。”

赵云澜耳聪目明，直接从后面拍了大庆脑袋一巴掌：“你哇哦个屁，还不快去工作？小鱼干要不要了你？”大庆撇了撇嘴，还是没能抵住小鱼干的诱惑，变成猫嗖得就溜下了沙发。赵云澜则心安理得地霸占了整个沙发，胳膊拦在眼睛上闭目养神。

郭长城一贯是很细心的，得知赵云澜要在特调处藏一个人，他把特调处专门放杂物的角落重新整理了一下，给尤东东搭出了一张折叠床来，还拉起了几根线挂门帘，给尤东东划出了一块地方：“这就是你睡的地方了，我特地搭在这里，下面就是林静哥的实验室，这里林静哥做的结界信号最强，你就不用怕夜尊突然闯进来了。”

尤东东简直要感激涕零：“谢谢啊，我怎么称呼你比较合适啊？”

“你叫我小郭就好了。”郭长城憨厚地笑着。

“成，小郭，那你叫我尤东东或者东东都行。”尤东东也回答。只是话音刚落，就听见有人在背后重重地咳嗽了一声，原来是那个看起来很凶很不好惹的男人：“郭长城，过来。”

“楚哥。”不知道是不是尤东东的错觉，郭长城一点也不怕这个男人，反而还笑得很甜，直接上手挽住了这男人的手。对了，这人叫什么来着？楚恕之？

为了验证自己的猜想，尤东东偷偷躲在楼梯口看那两个人挽着手下楼，突然郭长城就亲了楚恕之一口。

靠！

这里他妈是个基佬窝啊！

宇宙强攻·钢铁直男·尤东东同学顿时生无可恋。当他再次看到那两只疑似阿飘的生物亲亲热热地在眼前飘过时，他突然有种泪流满面的冲动——这个世间总算还是有异性恋的！

这时楼下的祝红凉凉地飘来了一句：“啊不好意思，忘了告诉你，桑赞和汪徵都是鬼魂，你晚上上厕所看到他们不要被吓到。”

尤东东卒。

享年三十岁。

即使有了特调处的保驾护航，尤东东心里头还是有些不踏实。在郭长城的热情解说下，他才知道了所谓的地星和海星的事情，才知道原来那个看似变态的夜尊居然曾经差点要毁灭世界，就连沈巍和赵云澜也是两个人合力拼了性命才能阻止夜尊疯狂的举止。

一想到自己被这么可怕的生物缠上，尤东东就忍不住发抖，再想到自己居然当面给夜尊那么难堪的脸色，尤东东觉得自己怕是没几天活头了。

即使郭长城拍着胸脯打包票说夜尊已经改邪归正不会再草菅人命了，尤东东还是没法放下心来，向林静要了一个警报器，如果夜尊来了，立马撒丫子跑路。赵云澜顾及尤东东的面子，没跟特调处详细说尤东东的情况，只是简单提了几句，但是见尤东东这草木皆兵的怂包模样，大家也就心知肚明了，只是照顾尤东东没说破而已。倒是郭长城念念叨叨地是不是要给特调处购置一批创伤心理安抚法之类的书，被楚恕之一巴掌驳回了。

终于到了夜晚，赵云澜说是特调处每晚轮流守着尤东东睡觉，因为沈巍还没回来，第一晚就让赵云澜留下来了，其他人正好回家准备准备。

尤东东躺在床上，听见楼下赵云澜明显已经熟睡的呼吸声，还是紧张地睡不着觉。他看见楼下警示灯一直亮着蓝色的光，知道林静的实验室一直开着，设了结界保护整个特调处，但他还是隐隐地心有不安。

但不知为何，心绪如此杂乱的尤东东竟在这种心烦意乱中眼皮渐渐沉重地耷拉下来了。

迷迷糊糊之中，他听见夜尊鬼魅的声音在耳畔响起：

“你逃不掉的。”

（十八）

尤东东吓得快要哭出来了。

谁能告诉他为什么他睡得好好的，一睁眼就不知道掉到了哪个犄角沓旯里头，周围黑乎乎地根本看不到任何东西，简直是伸手不见五指，整个人还被本该不知道跑到哪里去的夜尊死死抱在了怀里。

要知道他一睁眼就看见夜尊那张脸，都快吓成精神病了。

“啊啊啊啊啊你怎么在这里！”尤东东尖叫着要去推夜尊，“赵云澜！赵云澜！快来救我！”

声音都带上了哭腔。

夜尊只是皱了皱眉，似是被尤东东的吵闹烦扰得不堪忍受，手轻轻抚上尤东东的喉咙，尤东东就变了哑巴一个，张着嘴却发不出声音，在那里演着无声的哑剧。

完了……

尤东东鼻子一下子就酸了。

可怜我马上就要英年早逝了，我还没追到女神，我还要攒钱买房。

呜呜呜呜呜……

可是夜尊只是叹了口气，吻了吻尤东东发红的眼角，更用力地抱紧了他：“你别怕我――我就是想抱抱你。”

尤东东被吓得抽抽噎噎的：“你，你不是跑了吗？”

“嗯，我如果不跑，我怕我会弄死你。”夜尊理所当然地回答。

好，好可怕d(?д??)！

尤东东下意识抓紧了夜尊的衣角，试图把自己缩起来，可他被夜尊抱得那么紧，这样做的后果反而是更抱紧了夜尊。

“你是怎么进来的啊？赵先生明明说了这里有结界……”尤东东内心害怕地对手指。

夜尊冷哼一声：“他们太低估我了，区区一个结界，怎么可能阻挡得了我？”

尤东东一惊，抬头看夜尊：“你又去吞噬别人了？？”

夜尊微微眯起眼睛：“他们告诉你我的能力了？”

“那个，赵先生说，知己知彼百战百胜……”尤东东又心虚地低下头，把脸贴在夜尊肩膀上作出鸵鸟的模样。

夜尊沉默了一会，安抚性地摸摸尤东东的后脑勺：“……我没乱杀人。我吞噬的都是那些罪该万死的人。你别怕我，我、我以后也不会乱杀人的，也不会随便打你了。”

呜呜呜(┯_┯)原来你自己知道你以前有多可怕啊。

若不是这里实在太黑，尤东东只要稍稍一抬头，就能看见夜尊的脸已经变得淡淡的粉红。

这种安慰人的话，实在是太为难他了。

可尤东东看不见，自然也不会知道夜尊的纠结，他满心都是自己莫名其妙就被夜尊掳走了而赵云澜他们还不知道能不能来救自己的问题，一想到自己可能一辈子都逃不出夜尊的手掌心，尤东东就有一种风萧萧兮易水寒的悲凉感。

“你，你说真的吗？”尤东东小心翼翼地问，“你真的不会像以前那样欺负我了吗？”

“不会。”

你见过那种刚到陌生环境，全身都防备到了极点的小猫咪吗？恐惧的小猫咪无法相信陌生环境的一切事物，只能把自己蜷缩在一个小小的角落里，如果感到有危机靠近，全身的毛都会可爱地炸起来。

夜尊低头看着尤东东水汪汪的眼睛，一下子就想到了那种生物。

人类是怎么对付这种情况的？

夜尊第一次有些后悔不怎么留心人间的事情了，他试图搜索脑海的记忆库，终于想起一个叫逗猫棒的东西。

嗯……如果要一个小猫咪放松警惕，就要用某种东西来诱惑它吧？

可是尤东东想要的是什么呢？

还没等夜尊想清楚，尤东东已经问：“可你刚又去吞噬了别人……”

夜尊尽量用自己认为最温和的语气跟回答尤东东的问题：“……那是因为我想在不惊动我哥他们的情况下和你见面。为了避免让结界发现，我必须变得更强一些。”

“那你……”

“我没有杀无辜的人，我杀的都是作恶一方的贼首。”夜尊说到这里，有些心虚地摸摸鼻子。说到作恶，恐怕天上天下找不出几个能越过他去的。

好在尤东东这时还想不到这一层，他只是迷迷糊糊地问：“你变得好奇怪啊……”

“嗯？”

“你，你怎么突然变那么好……”尤东东紧张地看着夜尊的表情，以防自己说错话，“你之前不是都，都很霸道的吗？”

夜尊深深望着尤东东的眼睛：“你知道那天，我哥跟我说了什么吗？”

“不，不知道啊。”

“夜尊，你冷静点！”

当夜尊遏制不住内心的震怒要大开杀戒已泄愤恨时，沈巍及时用斩魂刀阻止了夜尊的冲动行事，将他带到了无人的山林高地。

“你别拦着我。”夜尊眼睛都气得发红，满心都是被尤东东拒绝以后的愤怒。

而沈巍只是冷着脸色：“你想杀人是吗？你以为你杀更多的人，尤东东就会喜欢上你吗？”

“他不喜欢我没关系，我可以打断他的手脚，把他绑起来困在我身边，他这辈子哪都不能去！”夜尊说着残忍的话，显然是气到失去了理智。

“然后呢？如果他诅咒你，你要拔掉他的舌头吗？如果他的眼睛不再看你，你要挖掉他的双眼吗？他的心始终不在你身上，你就要剖开他的心脏吗？”沈巍面无表情地问。

夜尊被连续的质问怔住，先是片刻的茫然，随即涌上满腹的委屈。他红着眼睛，像一个孩子一样手足无措：“那我该怎么办？他不喜欢我，我没办法……”

沈巍轻轻叹息。

上次见到夜尊像个小孩子一样哭闹，是那次他们冰释前嫌重新做回兄弟的时候。他还以为以后再也不会有什么事能让夜尊脆弱至此了。

没想到这么快又见到了夜尊的泪水。

夜尊像个无助的幼兽一样蹲了下来小声地呜咽，圈住自己的身子不知道该怎么办。

即使夜尊再怎么不好，他也始终是自己弟弟。沈巍半蹲下来，抚上夜尊的肩膀。

“你想让尤东东喜欢你，首先就要知道尤东东喜欢什么。”

夜尊茫然地看他。

“还记得赵云澜跟你说过什么吗？”

“恋爱，是要把一个人真正地放在心上。那人伤到哪里了，你会比他更痛十分。那人笑了，你会比他开心十倍。你自己想想，从你见到尤东东开始，你让他痛了多少次，笑了多少次？”

夜尊心虚地低下头，倒是没心思再流泪了。

“现在还不晚。”沈巍最后只说了这句话。

“我哥跟我说，如果喜欢一个人，就要知道那个人到底喜欢什么。我不知道你喜欢什么，但我知道，你肯定不喜欢被我欺负。”夜尊认真地回答。

尤东东内心疯狂吐槽：谁会喜欢被人欺负得那么惨啊！而且你那叫欺负吗？你那简直就是封建阶层惨无人道的剥削压榨！每天都是踩着刀尖走在钢丝上行走的日子！

“……你真的喜欢我？”尤东东试图在危险的边缘试探。

“嗯。”明明环境那么黑，为什么他还能看见夜尊的眼睛发出的光亮？

那虔诚炽热的眼神全然不似一个杀人如麻的大魔头，倒像是一个全心全意只为了一个糖葫芦的小孩子一样天真。

就算是先前对夜尊有再多的不满，尤东东也没忍住红了一张老脸。

“你哥还说了啥？”

“我哥还说，喜欢一个人，要在他面前展现出最好的模样。”夜尊认真地回答。

尤东东长大了嘴巴，惊呆地看着夜尊。

如瀑布般的银色长发就这么倾泻下来，像是铺满了清冷的月光一样，长发下是夜尊那一汪幽深的眼睛。

“大，大美人……”

（十九）

如果早知道长发这招能让尤东东这么听话，夜尊早就该在第一天见到尤东东时就用这招了。

尤东东此刻充分暴露出了同赵云澜一模一样的颜控属性，傻傻地盯着夜尊的脸目不转睛，还无意识地伸手去摸夜尊的头发，扯一扯，大概是为了验证这是不是真的头发。

见尤东东这副呆呆傻傻的模样，夜尊还是没忍住，凑上去吻住了尤东东的唇瓣，当然，同时也用了一点蛊惑的能力。

真的只是一点点。

尤东东的唇跟他这个人一样软得不像话，他毫无防备地就让夜尊占尽了便宜，夜尊肆无忌惮地吮吸着他的嘴唇，甚至无礼地用舌头去舔他的口腔内壁，充分交换着两个人的唾沫。在这幽静漆黑的世界里，啧啧的亲吻声显得那么清晰而让人羞耻。

尤东东都快要被这炙热疯狂的亲吻弄到窒息了，好在这片刻的窒息终于让他清醒过来，在夜尊的手都已经摸到他裤子的腰带时，尤东东狠狠咬了一口夜尊的舌头：“唔唔唔！”

夜尊吃痛放开了尤东东的嘴，只是却没松手。他皱着眉，眼神带着一丝委屈，舌头居然淌出血来，嘴角都溢出一丝血迹。那模样是颇惹人怜爱的。

尤东东又心虚又困惑：“我，我咬的你那么重吗？”

可是一想到是夜尊先趁他沉迷美色占他便宜，尤东东又开始生气了：“谁叫你不经允许就亲我的？你这是自作自受！”

“嗯。”夜尊只是低眉顺眼地接受了尤东东的批评。

他一低头，长发垂在脸颊旁的模样，那叫一个怦然心动。偏偏美人唇边还流着血，平添了一种叫人心疼的柔弱美。

尤东东不可控制地又要陷入花痴里。

“我不是故意想亲你的，只是你那样子看我，我忍不住。”夜尊小心地跟他解释。

“哼，下不为例哦。”尤东东自认为用了很凶的语气教训夜尊。

“那，我可以抱抱你吗？”夜尊一脸无辜地问。

“你不是一直抱着吗？”

“我想抱着你到天亮……你放心，天一亮我就放你走。”夜尊说的很诚恳。

尤东东也不知道自己是哪根筋不对劲了，居然脑子一抽，真的答应了夜尊。

他才不会承认自己是被夜尊的美色所迷惑！

“尤东东！尤东东！”

赵云澜叫了好几次都没叫醒尤东东，“啪”地一巴掌拍在了尤东东的屁股上：“你小子TM发春呢！”

“美人，美人！”尤东东从睡梦里一醒过来就嚷嚷着说起梦话来，口水浸湿了大半片枕巾。

“美人个屁！”赵云澜一巴掌呼在尤东东脑袋上，“你被夜尊入梦了知不知道？”

“啊？”尤东东还没完全清醒过来。

赵云澜气急败坏地踹了一脚他的床，总算把这人给踹清醒了：“没想到夜尊为了不惊动我们而突破结界，又去吞噬了别人来增强自己的力量。妈的这小子怎么就是不学好，又去滥杀无辜！这回就算是沈巍出面我都不干了，不把他枪毙一百回不算完！”他正叨叨念着，尤东东怯生生地举起手：“那个，夜尊他没乱杀人。”

“嗯？你怎么知道？”赵云澜眯起眼睛。

“他，他跟我说，他杀的都是坏人，不算滥杀无辜。”尤东东回忆梦里夜尊跟他说的话，虽然他那时一心沉迷在夜尊长发的盛世美颜里没什么心思听夜尊念叨，好在重要的事情还是听了进去的。话说回来，若不是夜尊一直解释自己没有乱杀一个好人，尤东东又怎么能放下警惕，安心地躺在一个刚刚杀过人的凶手怀里还拽着凶手的头发当玩具玩呢？

“他说你就信啊？”赵云澜冷哼一声，无比鄙视尤东东的天真。

尤东东想了想：“他还告诉我他杀了哪些人。”

当尤东东一个一个报出那些死者的名字时，赵云澜的心一点一点地往下沉去——夜尊果然说到做到，没有滥杀无辜。那些人都是龙城特调处一直无法顺利处理掉的烫手山芋，因为沈巍是斩魂使的身份，不好干预地星的势力平衡，于是赵云澜也没有想过要麻烦沈巍，他一向把公事和私事分得挺清楚，不愿意沈巍再担心他多份辛苦。

没想到夜尊这个混小子二话不说，一夜之间把这些刺头全都拔掉了。

赵云澜心情复杂地看着全然不明白情况深浅的尤东东，最后也只是说：“我会叫人去查证的。你赶紧起来洗洗吧，等会大庆他们就来上班了。”

“好。”尤东东揉了揉自己的鸡窝头打算起床。

“对了，洗完之后好好给我交代夜尊在你的梦里都干了什么，不要想着撒谎骗我。除非你想被夜尊那家伙吃的连骨头都不剩。”赵云澜的声音凉凉地传来。

尤东东一下子又颓了。

人生为什么总是如此艰难呢？

（二十）

沈巍一脸无辜地坐在审讯室里，赵云澜面无表情地坐在他对面。

“你明明就找到了夜尊，为什么骗我说你没有找到他？”赵云澜试图大公无私。

沈巍眼眶微红：“我不想骗你的。”

赵云澜没回答。

“是夜尊拜托我暂时不要告诉你，他想用自己的方式追求尤东东。”沈巍微微垂下了头，“我看到他那样，想到从前我……”

赵云澜马上就慌了：“老婆你别这样啊，我就是有点生气想拿你出个气，不是真的怪你啊。”

“没事，这件事是我做的不对。”沈巍认真进行自我反省和检讨，“以后我不会再这样做了。”

审讯室外的祝红翻了个白眼：“死gay。”

尤东东一边看戏一边腹诽，原来赵处居然是这种被老婆一招卖可怜就收服了人，简直是太没有原则了，这样的人是怎么放上特调处的处长的？

可是，沈教授卖可怜的表情，怎么跟夜尊那么像……

尤东东心里一惊。

卧了个大槽！

这两兄弟怎么心切开来都一样黑的！太阴险了！太恶毒了！

然而赵云澜能轻轻放过沈巍，不代表他能那么轻松放过夜尊。

这也代表着尤东东被赵云澜进行了惨无人道的审讯加折磨。

“什么！”

就连审讯室的隔音玻璃都要差点挡不住赵云澜的怒吼：“他就是变个长头发你就心软了？？？”

赵云澜揪着尤东东的衣领试图晃醒这个没出息的家伙：“尤东东你能不能有出息一点！他对你做的那些事你都忘了吗？”

“没忘！没忘！你松开我！”尤东东挣扎地去扒赵云澜的手，“我这不是严厉拒绝他了吗？”

“严厉拒绝？”赵云澜深表怀疑。

“是！我那时一把就推开他了，我说我不喜欢他叫他不要缠着我了。”尤东东一本正经地赌咒对天发誓，“我发誓我真的狠狠地拒绝他了，我甚至都没给他好脸色看。”

赵云澜冷笑一声：“你就在那吹吧你，你要真这样做了，夜尊是不可能放你出梦境的。”

“不是，赵处，你怎么能这么不信任我呢？好在我们长的一模一样，也是可以说异父异母的亲兄弟啊。”尤东东捂住受伤的小心脏颓倒在椅子上。

赵云澜才不会说那是因为他亲身领会过沈巍那张脸卖起惨来的杀伤力有多大。就尤东东这小屌丝的破定力，说他没被夜尊占点便宜，傻子都不信。

一旁的沈巍轻咳了一声：“云澜，既然夜尊已经打了包票不会再做伤天害理的事情，那么尤东东也就暂时安全可以回去了。”

“你就这么放心夜尊那家伙说的话？”赵云澜瞥了一眼沈巍。

“鬼王的生命无穷无尽，生性冷漠。若是一旦动情，便是数万年也不会放手的。”沈巍顿了顿，“……比如我。”

什么？

数万年？？

他没听错吧？？？

一想到有可能死翘翘以后转世还要被夜尊纠缠生生世世，尤东东只觉得人生已经无望。

“更何况，我已经在夜尊身上下了封印，他要是伤害尤东东，我会第一个知道，那时候我的斩魂刀不会再手下留情。”

“夜尊居然同意让你给他下封印？”赵云澜着实吃惊了一把。

夜尊即使同沈巍解开了误会以后，也仍然叛离经道不受控制，赵云澜时常担心夜尊突然又闹出什么大事情来，常怂恿沈巍给夜尊下个可以随时监视人的封印。

沈巍倒是听他的话，可夜尊哪能那么服从？当下就差点拆了特调处。

于是就这么不了了之了。

没想到今天夜尊为了尤东东，能心甘情愿地让沈巍给他下了封印，戴上这副枷锁。

赵云澜心里头开始打起了小算盘。

尤东东可什么都不知道，沈巍和赵云澜告诉他的原话就是夜尊已经被他们好好教育过了，不会再做出什么伤害他的事情。只是请他再配合一下对夜尊的教育，若是夜尊按耐不住来找他了，也不要着急忙慌地跑路刺激夜尊，先安抚好夜尊，再找机会联系他们让他们来带走这家伙。

用赵云澜的话来说，尤东东要把夜尊当成一万年都没有受到良好教育过的山里孩子看待，他们要联合起来用爱感化夜尊让他回头是岸。

赵云澜那张嘴能把黑的说成白的，把死的说成活的，还大言不惭地搬出了佛教舍身饲虎的故事把尤东东夸成了天上天下举世无双拯救世界的大英雄。尤东东哪扛得住他这么口灿莲花的，一颗心老早在赵云澜的吹捧下飘飘然起来，当下就被忽悠得团团转，答应了夜尊的事情。

可尤东东却没想到，摩诃舍身饲虎以致成佛也不过只是个例，更多人若是这样做了无疑是自动送入虎口做无用的牺牲罢了。

若他尤东东真的舍身饲夜尊这头虎……

但不管如何，这件事情也总算暂时是有了一个圆满的交代。

当赵云澜目送尤东东坐上了回家的火车时，一转头就没良心地拉着沈巍笑了半天：“妈呀，可憋死我了呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这家伙也太好忽悠了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

沈巍无奈地纵容了赵云澜那点调皮，拍拍他的背免得他被自己口水呛到：“你原先不是义正言辞要替尤东东讨回公道吗？现在怎么又变着法要把他往夜尊怀里送。”

“唉，原先啊我以为尤东东那态度，是对夜尊恨得咬牙切齿，才会站在受害人这里要保护他的权益。”赵云澜总算不笑了，“可是后来我才发现，他们两个根本不是那回事。尤东东也没我想的那么脆弱，甚至我怀疑尤东东根本就在夜尊之前已经屈服于他的美色了，要是夜尊不那样粗暴简单地上了尤东东，说不定没几天尤东东就主动缠着夜尊了。”

“既然现在终于出现了一个能让夜尊乖乖听话的人，我怎么能不抓住这百年难得一遇的机会呢？”赵云澜此刻笑得就像黄鼠狼一样。

沈巍微微一笑：“夜尊生性高傲，对人类更是轻视。如今竟然爱上了一个人类，这也许就是命中注定吧。”

赵云澜啧了一声，轻佻地去摸沈巍的脸：“我可不知道是不是命中注定。不过沈巍啊，不是我说你，你跟夜尊的这张脸还真是方便，干了什么坏事，这张脸卖个可怜就都过去了，怎么我就没有这种本事呢？”

“那，云澜，你喜欢吗？”沈巍握住赵云澜的手，吻了一下，将他的手轻轻按在了自己的脸上。

宝贝儿，你可真太辣了。

当尤东东再次回到自己家里时，看着紧紧锁着的大门，居然有了一种物是人非的感慨。

这种回到家就能好好放松一下的心情是多少日子没有享受到了啊。

尤东东已经开始想念那种柔软的小床了，特调处的折叠床硬梆梆的，还要随时提防夜尊入梦，他可是好久没睡过一个好觉了。

“床啊――我来了！”尤东东打开了门，大呼小叫地就要奔向卧室，却急急地刹住了脚步。

咦？

是谁在厨房？

尤东东看见餐厅里已经摆上了热腾腾的饭菜，厨房好像还有汤滚开了的咕噜咕噜的声音。

下一秒，夜尊系着白色围裙，捧出了一碗鱼汤从厨房笑意吟吟地走出，活脱脱一个贤妻良母的模样。

“你回来啦？”

（二十一）

这一定是我打开门的方式不对。

尤东东第一反应是撒开腿就跑了出去“砰”地关上了门。

然后门又开了。

……

人是铁饭是钢，尤东东最后还是很没有骨气地坐在了餐桌旁边，定睛一瞧，嘿，这满满一桌可以说是满汉全席了，大鱼大肉的，看起来很是诱人，叫人食指大动。尤东东只觉得这些菜似乎不太常见，但他又在哪里见过似的，他用筷子点了点，足足八道菜：“这菜会不会太多了啊？咱们吃得完吗？”

“不多，本该做十二道的。八道最少标准了。”夜尊回答。

“十二道？”尤东东不明白，“有什么说法吗？”

夜尊只是含笑：“你先吃，吃完了我再告诉你。”

“哦。”尤东东点点头，“这些菜看起来不是一般的家常菜欸，但是我又想不起来我在哪里见过它们，这是啥菜？”

“鱼香焗龙虾。”

“这呢？”

“莲子百合红豆沙。”

“……这呢？”

“避风塘排骨。”

剩下的分别是菊花枣泥酥、花菇扒时蔬、一品烩鲍片、原蛊鸡炖翅、鲜百合芦笋。

饭也不是普通的白米饭，而是生炒糯米饭，还配了水果拼盘和腰果锦绣双丁两个小菜。

虽然这顿饭丰盛得实在是过于诡异，但不知道夜尊是从哪里学来的手艺，每道菜都是色香味俱全，简直让人垂涎欲滴。尤东东一开始还提防着夜尊会不会在菜里下药什么的，但吃到后来竟全然忘得一干二净了。一边在那边狼吞虎咽一边举着大拇指表扬：“没想到你手艺这么好啊，不当厨子可惜了。要是我们公司食堂有你这个大厨，我天天跑食堂吃饭都情愿。”

“慢慢吃，以后我还可以给你做。”夜尊仿佛开启了人妻模式一样，还贴心地给尤东东擦了擦嘴角的油。

尤东东忍不住抖了一下：“你别这样跟我说话，感觉好像动画片里的人设崩坏掉了，太别扭了。你就跟以前那样就好。”

“以前？”

“嗯，但是你可别又来欺负我啊。”尤东东赶紧补充话里的漏洞，“我意思是说，你就像以前那样自然点对我，你现在好像把我当皇上还是太后似的捧着，我浑身都不自在。”

夜尊笑，似乎是放开了些许：“我不把你当皇上，也不把你当太后，我把你当皇后捧着行不行？”

尤东东这个不耐撩的立马脸红了。

真、真是的，怎么说话这么有水平呢？

但是夜尊到底为啥做这么一大桌子菜呢？尤东东直到吃饱喝足以后还在想这个问题，夜尊自发收拾碗筷去厨房洗碗，他懒洋洋地瘫在客厅给赵云澜发了一条消息——江湖救急！夜尊那小子来我家了！

不一会儿赵云澜就回了消息——兄弟你先扛住，我这里有点事。夜尊没对你做什么吧？

没，给我做了一顿饭。

尤东东想了想，把刚偷拍的菜肴照片传给了赵云澜。

赵云澜那头沉默了几分钟，传回来一张明显更为丰富的餐桌，但有好几道都跟夜尊做的一模一样。

尤东东：？啥意思？？？？

赵云澜：我跟沈巍正式定下来的时候，沈巍摆了酒席请特调处吃饭，这是那天的菜。

？？？

客厅里突然爆发出尤东东不可置信地的卧槽声：“夜尊你拿婚宴菜单招待我是几个意思？”

（二十二）

赵云澜告诉尤东东，特调处最近案子缠身，没法分神来管夜尊，鉴于夜尊近日表现良好，应该短时间内也不会闹出什么幺蛾子，就请尤东东再委屈几日。

尤东东这几日过得可一点也不委屈。没办法啊，谁叫家里多了一个辛德瑞拉·夜尊，每天任劳任怨地做饭洗碗不说，还承包了所有的家务活。尤东东每天都能吃到热腾腾的饭菜，穿洗的干干净净的衣服，真可谓是衣来伸手饭来张口。

当然在他的抗议之下，那天的婚宴菜系坚决从尤家菜谱里给废除了。

“尤东东，你最近过得很不错嘛。春风满面的，我看你是满面红光啊。”就连张扬都忍不住说。公司其他人都觉得尤东东是不是终于想通了开第二春了才这么精神饱满，张扬是知道尤东东那口子的：“怎么，最近他对你很不错嘛？”

尤东东抑制不住地得意：“对啊，现在他可听我的话了。我让他往东他不敢往西，我让他干嘛他就干嘛。”

“真的？”张扬表示不相信，毕竟尤东东长了一张受人欺负的脸，怎么都不可能会是这样压榨别人的人。他不给别人压榨就不错了。

“真的，你们怎么一个两个都不信呢？”尤东东不服气了。

“尤东东你还记得你曾经是个直男吗？”张扬用鄙夷的眼神看他。

“我，我现在也是啊！”尤东东理不直气不壮地反驳。

“哦，那你自己说说，你有多久没搭理过林洛霏了？”张扬凉凉地说。

“……”

“尤东东，你真的彻底堕落了。”张扬捂住心口做出痛心疾首状。

尤东东这下不干了：“我怎么了我？我还是喜欢霏霏的啊！你要不信，我今儿晚上我就找霏霏出去约会去！”

“去啊，你要真是直男，你就去。”张扬一脸我信了你的邪。

而尤东东家里，本该作出辛德瑞拉的贤惠模样的夜尊正慵懒地坐在沙发上，欣赏着一叠尤东东从前的照片——照片里的尤东东看起来比现在还要傻乎乎的，一副笨重的黑框眼镜占据了大半张脸，邋遢的绿色校服皱巴巴的，明明只是一张普通的高中生照片，夜尊却一边看一边浮出一个诡异的微笑。

一旁系着粉红色居家围裙的正哼哧哼哧卖力拖地的烛九忍不住了：“老板，我还要打扫到什么时候啊？这地板都要给我拖得就差打层蜡上去了。”

“快了。”夜尊的手指轻轻抚过照片上尤东东的脸，“别忘了房间也要打扫——卧室不准动。”

烛九心里哀叹了一声。

自从夜尊一颗心全栽在了尤东东身上后，他就被夜尊“革职调任”，全面负起了尤东东家里的卫生清扫工作，还要帮尤东东洗衣服拿快递，总之什么破事都要干。

想他堂堂地界第一把手烛九大人有朝一日居然屈尊给一个凡人做家务活做佣人，偏偏这个凡人还是老板想要讨好的另一半，烛九只觉得心酸地想哭。

他一辈子都不会忘记尤东东第一次见到他大叫一声“杀马特”的屈辱场景。

紫色刘海怎么了！

紫色是高贵的颜色！是贵族的象征！

刘海是他最后的坚守和骄傲！如果不是为了挡大脸让脸看起来小一点，他会留刘海吗！

可尤东东一点也不识货，占着有老板的宠爱，每次见到他都要很亲切地喊一句“阿杀”，还说这是表示亲近的称呼。

老板夫人一点也不可爱！

正当烛九一心以为自己来做家务只是老板给尤东东塑造家庭妇男的假象好让尤东东对他动心时，烛九又听见沈巍和他家老板的对话——

你这是转了性，要洗心革面了？

怎么可能？

那你……

我不过是换了一种方式而已。尤东东这种人，就该给他一点甜头尝尝，才会心甘情愿地呆在我身边。

你的意思是，你不会一直披着这种伪装的假象了？

最后夜尊只是无声地笑，而沈巍似乎也明白了夜尊的用意。

老板玩弄人心的时候真的令人害怕。烛九在心里默默为尤东东点了一根蜡。

就在烛九一边拖地一边胡思乱想时，夜尊为了尤东东能联系到他的才买的手机破天荒响了——是尤东东打来的电话。烛九毕竟也不是什么小人物，耳力过人的他听到电话里尤东东明显亢奋极了的声音：“夜尊，今晚我不回来啦！我约了女神去酒吧约会哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你不用等我了早点睡吧！”

烛九发誓，那是他见过的老板最可怕的脸色，没有之一。

（二十三）

林洛霏心情复杂地用吸管搅着高脚酒杯里的鸡尾酒，对面的尤东东看起来心情很好，正挥着手随着酒吧的音乐狂欢。

她之所以会一反以往的冷漠答应尤东东的邀约，是有私心的。

这几个月前前后后下来，尤东东身上的变化有目共睹，就连平常跟尤东东不怎么熟的同事也说：“哎，你们部门的尤东东是不是谈恋爱了？整个人大不一样啊。”更别提曾经和尤东东交往过现在正在被尤东东追求中的林洛霏了。

从前的尤东东也是没心没肺的，可是在林洛霏面前，总是自带一点自卑感，林洛霏能感觉到尤东东其实一直是把她当做上层等级的人捧在手心里的，也许是尤东东自知太过屌丝配不上林洛霏吧，总希望能对林洛霏更好一点，却不知道林洛霏因为这种好倍感疲劳。她需要的是一个男朋友，不是仆人。尤东东将自己放的太低，反而让她不自在不开心起来。

跟尤东东分手，除了因为张扬那件事情的乌龙误会，林洛霏还希望尤东东能藉由失恋激励自己振作起来，成长为一个真正有担当的男人。

她还爱着尤东东，还希望能和尤东东平等地重新在一起。

林洛霏能感觉到尤东东比从前快乐了许多，从前他也和大家玩得开，却只限于那种吃喝玩乐凑热闹的集体活动，一旦真交给他什么正经事，他那胆子立马就怂了，什么事情都不敢放开了手脚去干。如今尤东东胆子大了，不仅上次敢揽下谁都不想做的出差应付那个流氓客户的苦差事，还办得十分漂亮，把那客户伺候的舒舒服服，直言要和公司进行第二次合作，那态度爽快地都不怎么让人讨厌了。

就在今天下班前，要不是张扬无意间提起让他们向尤东东学习，她都不知道尤东东居然有考虑提高专业技能的想法并且已经申请了公司专门培训的名额，且不说尤东东设计水平怎么样，光是尤东东有这份积极进取的心态，就足够让林洛霏惊喜了。

可是她也感觉到了，尤东东的心似乎已经不在自己身上了。

“霏霏，你怎么不喝啊？”尤东东嗨累了，回过神才发现林洛霏没有喝一口酒，“这酒不好喝吗？”

看，从前的尤东东满心都是林洛霏，每次都是第一秒就能发现她有哪里不对劲。而现在，尤东东过了半小时多才发现她没喝一口酒。

“不是，我今天不太舒服，不能喝酒。”林洛霏勉强地笑笑。

“那我给你换个果汁？果汁太凉了，我去外面给你买杯热乎乎的奶茶吧。”尤东东急了，可不能让自己女神喝坏了肚子。

林洛霏几乎要被他逗笑了：“你约我来酒吧喝什么奶茶啊，帮我点杯橙汁就好了。”

“好，霏霏你等会啊。”尤东东屁颠屁颠地跑去了吧台给林洛霏点了一杯橙汁，又急急忙忙地捧着橙汁回来了，“霏霏，霏霏！橙汁来啦！”

好吧，她必须承认，不管什么时候的尤东东，都是傻乎乎的可爱极了呢。

但是林洛霏没有忘记自己答应尤东东的约会的初衷：“东东，我想问你一些事情。”

“嗯，你问吧，我一定知无不言言无不尽。”女神居然要问他问题？这是什么好事情要发生了？尤东东发誓一定要抓住这个来之不易的机会好好在女神面前表现表现。

“你最近好像心情一直都不错，他们都说你是谈恋爱了，是真的吗？”林洛霏抿了一口橙汁，试探着问。

一听女神怀疑自己的忠诚，尤东东就着急了：“霏霏，你别信那些八卦，我那么喜欢你，你都没有答应跟我复合，我怎么可能去谈恋爱？”

“真的吗？”林洛霏有些迟疑，不知道该不该相信尤东东。

“不是，怎么最近这么多人都问我‘真的吗’，我尤东东的信用什么时候这么低了啊？”尤东东觉得很委屈。

“你别误会，我就是想关心一下你。毕竟你前段时间那么萎靡不振的，大家都挺担心你的。”林洛霏赶紧解释。

尤东东这个缺心眼的马上就高兴了：“霏霏，你果然还是关心我的。”

林洛霏还想再问些别的什么，但一时反而不知道怎么开口更合适了。而尤东东想起了自己对张扬立下的直男誓言，立马下定了决心，伸手握住了林洛霏的手，在林洛霏受惊的眼神下一脸认真地说：“霏霏，你愿意和我复合吗？”

“尤东东……”

“霏霏你先让我说完，”尤东东显然打了不少腹稿了，“你总说我跟你谈恋爱的时候太不思进取，不像一个男人。所以我很努力地想要变成你口中有担当的男人。你看，张扬都说我最近表现得很好，我上次还努力拿下了一个大客户呢。公司最近有去法国交流学习的名额，我申请了，也通过了。我本来想着等我学习完变成一个更好的设计师回来了再告诉你的，可是我怕你等不了太久，我回来你已经跟别人谈恋爱了。所以霏霏，我现在问你，你愿不愿意跟我复合，等我回来？”

林洛霏发现自己竟说不出一贯的拒绝话语。

酒吧的喧闹里，尤东东的眼神是前所未有地认真。

可她只能叹口气，轻轻推开了尤东东——

“尤东东，你真的还喜欢我吗？”

为什么我已经看不到你眼睛里的喜欢了呢？

尤东东不明白林洛霏的意思，林洛霏的拒绝让他乱了阵脚。他慌乱地再次抓住林洛霏的手，结结巴巴地为自己辩解：“霏霏你怎么能这么问我？我当然是喜欢你的呀！我喜欢了你那么多年，怎么可能一下子不喜欢你了呢？”

“你看，尤东东。”林洛霏善良地没有抽回手，任凭尤东东抓着，“你连对我的喜欢，都只是一种习惯罢了。”

“不，不是的。霏霏我不会说话，但是你要相信我对你的感情是真的呀。”尤东东快要哭了，不明白为何林洛霏会突然开始质疑起自己是否喜欢她的事情来。

林洛霏却说：“我当然信你。可是尤东东，你真的看清了你的内心吗？你的心告诉你，你是真的还喜欢我吗？”

尤东东微怔，待到反应过来想要再度解释证明自己的真心时，却听见一道冰冷的声音：“够了。”

身上微带着酒气的夜尊不知何时出现在了身后，神态还带着醉酒的迷离。

“回家。”

（二十四）

“夜尊你冷静点！”

当尤东东被夜尊扔到床上时，他不可避免地想起了第一次碰见夜尊时那惨痛的夜晚。他刚被扔出去，就咕噜滚了一个身撒腿就要跑。而夜尊连把他揪回来的动作都和那晚一模一样。

尤东东觉得自己要死定了。

他怎么能够相信夜尊真的会改正呢？有一句话叫做江山易改本性难移啊！

尤东东闭上眼睛，等待新一轮暴虐的降临。可是夜尊却没有像那晚一样侵犯他，甚至都没有吻他。他困惑地睁开眼睛，看见夜尊泛红的眼睛。

夜尊低下头，紧紧抱住了尤东东，将头深深埋进尤东东的颈窝里。

尤东东闻到了他身上的酒气，听见那人隐隐的抽噎，紧接着肩膀竟有濡湿的痕迹。

哭、哭了？

“你喝酒了？”尤东东没见过男人哭，更没见过夜尊哭。他头皮发麻不知道该怎么办，想给赵云澜打求救电话，手机早就被夜尊进门时连着钱包一起没收丢在客厅里了。

真是叫天天不应叫地地不灵啊！

“嗯，看你们聊天，我难受。”怀里的人点了点头。

你是欲得光明先尊黑夜的夜尊大人好不好啊！能不能别给自己老是安排这种苦情戏码啊！尤东东脑内疯狂弹幕，可他又不敢说出来，不知道为啥，当夜尊出现在酒吧里时，那受伤的眼神竟让尤东东有一种自己出轨被抓奸现场的感觉。

呸呸呸！什么抓奸现场，他跟夜尊一点关系都没有！也跟女神是正儿八经的追求与被追求关系！所以夜尊到底在那里乱吃什么飞醋！

“你应该知道我喜欢霏霏的啊……那你还在那边难受什么……”尤东东心虚地眼珠子乱转，就是不敢看夜尊。

“知道啊，我当然知道。就是知道才难受。”夜尊掐紧了尤东东的衣服，声音变得冰冷，“可你知不知道，因为你的喜欢，我会对她做出什么事情？”

“夜尊，你答应过我不会伤害别人的！”

“我当然不会伤害别人，你已经不喜欢我了，我若再伤了她，我就真的再也没机会了。”夜尊有些失控地揪住了尤东东的衣领，表情狰狞，声音充满了愤恨和不甘。随即他眼睛就红了，委屈地望着尤东东，“你总是喜欢那么多人，却连一点点喜欢都不舍得分给我。”

我哪里喜欢很多人了？这话怎么说得他很水性杨花似的。尤东东想要反驳夜尊对他的控诉，却张了半天嘴也没说出话来。他觉得夜尊身上的酒气仿佛都实体化了，丝丝缕缕地从毛孔里入侵他整个身体，不然为什么他看着这样暴怒的夜尊，竟不再像从前那样害怕，反而是满心的茫然慌乱呢？

一定是夜尊的酒气让他也醉了。

“尤东东，你真的不会再原谅我了吗？”夜尊松开了尤东东的衣领，像捧着什么珍宝似的捧着尤东东的脸，他的身上散发出一种皎洁月白的光芒，明亮却不刺眼，光芒褪去后，尤东东再一次见到了上次梦境里才见过的白发美人。

美人仍然捧着他的脸，眼睛里满满地都是深情，像是一潭盛满了月色光辉的湖水，碧波荡漾。美人的声音也变得空灵诱惑，直直钻入人的心灵深处。

“我是真的喜欢你。”

“你喜欢漂亮的人，难道我不够漂亮吗？你喜欢我长发的样子，我就天天披着长发给你看好不好？你可以随时随地看着我。难道我一个人，不足以比得上林洛霏的相貌吗？”房间里竟然有一股淡淡的梅香。

北方有佳人，绝世而独立。一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。说的大概就是眼前这位美人了吧？

尤东东忍不住咽了一下口水。

“我承认，我做了很多错事。可我总以为还来得及，你还有原谅我的一天。今天看到你和林洛霏在一起，我才觉得，你大概真的不会再原谅我了。”那双眼睛盼若琉璃，盈盈秋水，尤东东眼神发直，几乎都要被蛊惑了，那迷蒙的声音低沉而无限惆怅，“原来不是每个错误都能够被原谅的。”

“尤东东，我不会再缠着你了。你自由了。”

夜尊含着泪微微一笑，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下尤东东的额头。那个吻轻的几乎什么感觉都没有，可尤东东却觉得自己要被灼伤得体无完肤。

“等一下！”尤东东下意识往前一扑，虚抓了一把，却什么都没抓到。

夜尊走了。

“夜尊……”

（二十五）

“尤东东，我真看不出来啊。你原来骨子里活脱脱就是一个渣男啊。”张扬幸灾乐祸地咬着开封菜的可乐吸管，一边奚落尤东东。

尤东东皱巴巴着脸：“怎么连你都这么说我啊……”

“哟，你还把这破事告诉谁了？”张扬来了兴趣。

“没告诉谁，发网上论坛了而已。”尤东东拿手机在张扬面前有气无力地晃了晃。

张扬拿过来一看，是个马甲叫“鳇呔子”的账号——我好像不小心同时渣了我的同居人和女神怎么办在线等挺急的。

这八卦的题目一看就是能火的素材。

“本人是个普通小白领，从来没想到这种狗血言情戏码会发生在我身上。先说我女神吧，我和女神认识很久了，女神在大学就是校花，万人迷那种。因此女神答应我跟我交往后我超级高兴。可是后来我和女神之间出了误会就分手了。但我一直在努力追求女神想和女神重新复合。

在这期间我遇到了我的同居人，我们相遇的过程并不怎么愉快。这家伙脾气烂的要死，还很爱摆谱，武力值比我高，颜值也比我高，我刚开始超怕他，因为他一不高兴就要拿我出气。这家伙还有特别严重的洁癖，我忘记洗个澡都能被他从床上踹下来，他还有奇怪的各种癖好，我就不说了。结果后来不知怎么的，他居然向我表白了。但我觉得我还是一个直男所以我拒绝了他，但是他还是缠着我。不过倒是比以前对我好多了，每天给我煮菜做饭，那手艺比饭店的大师傅还要好，鲜得我舌头都要掉了。

昨晚上我约了女神想要表白求复合，结果半道就被他打断了，我本来很生气的，但是不知道为啥看见他哭了我很心虚。原来桃花太好也是一件烦恼事啊。再次求助万能的网友碰到这种情况该怎么处理？”

哇哦，我没看错吧，楼主的同居人居然是个男性吗？这是碰上同性恋了？

楼主这是有多吃香啊？看文字好像女神和同居人条件都很不错，为啥会看上楼主啊？

为啥会被同居人从床上踹下来？你们直男同居都要睡一起的吗？震惊.jpg。

一连好几条回复都是诸如此类抓不住重点的回答，唯有一条回复张扬觉得看起来还有几分道理——

我能看出来楼主刚开始重点都在表达女神的好，但是后面好像写着写着注意力全到同居人身上去了？是我的错觉吗？

这条回复下面的跟帖也很有意思。

是啊，如果没有那个标题，我还以为这条求助是求助怎么哄吃醋了的同居人呢。

直男要是知道和自己同居的人是个同性恋，怎么着都会有点膈应吧。为啥楼主还能心安理得地和他一起同居还让他伺候自己啊，我甚至怀疑楼主都没跟他分床睡。

楼主，其实你是自己都不知道自己是个双性恋吧。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”张扬终于没忍住笑出了声，“你这些回答不是挺有帮助的嘛？怎么你还这么愁眉不展的样子。”

“有帮助是有帮助。”尤东东一张脸都要皱成苦瓜脸，“可这才是问题所在啊！我居然觉得这些网友说的很有道理！”

尤东东苦恼地抓了抓头皮，他怎么会觉得这些离谱的回答有道理呢？他明明就是喜欢女神的啊，没了夜尊的存在，这时候不应该敲锣打鼓赶紧趁机把女神追回来然后从此甜甜蜜蜜恩恩爱爱吗？然而这些网友仿佛认定了他是个天然渣男，同时玩弄女神和同居人的感情，还有些人直白地说他已经喜欢上了同居人，不应该再纠缠所谓女神，而应该快点把同居人追回来。

啊啊啊啊好烦啊！

我怎么可能会喜欢那个施虐狂！

……

难道我真的喜欢夜尊？

尤东东郁闷成了一个河豚。

赵云澜非常不爽。

“你这家伙到底要什么时候才肯回去？”

“不急。”夜尊优哉游哉地占着特调处的沙发，悠悠翻过一页书。

“你不急我们急！龙城特调处又不是收容所，怎么什么事都跑到我们这来！”赵云澜简直快要抓狂了。夜尊跟沈巍长了一模一样的脸，总有前来拜访特调处的不知情人士将夜尊认成了沈巍，而夜尊又是喜欢搞事情的，这就给沈巍增加了不少麻烦。

“你不是号称要用最快的方式追回尤东东吗？怎么又不追了？”赵云澜试图用尤东东诱惑夜尊。

不料夜尊根本不为所动，好像前几天为尤东东做出的那些失态而疯狂的举动都是假象：“不追了。”只是那笑明显就是不怀好意的得逞。

赵云澜一口气窝在喉咙里上不去下不来，生气地用手枪直敲旁边的栏杆。

夜尊轻轻捻着书页的角，仿佛能从这字里行间算出即将要发生的一切事情。

（二十六）

夜尊离开的第一天。

尤东东没来。

夜尊离开的第二天。

尤东东没来。

……

夜尊离开的第十八天。

尤东东……还是没来。

赵云澜无视夜尊一天比一天黑的脸色，一边嘚儿吧瑟地在日历上撕掉一张纸，一边用破锣嗓子唱歌：“我在这里等着你回来~等着你回来看那桃花开~”

老铁不开嗓，咱们还可以做朋友。

夜尊已经没有看书的心思了。

尤东东这家伙到底在搞什么？为什么还不来找他！

难道他算错了吗？尤东东真的一点也不喜欢他，巴不得他自己滚得越远越好吗？

难道就真的没有别的办法？只能像从前那样困住尤东东让他再也无处可逃吗？

沈巍没法阻止赵云澜唱歌刺激明显要“黑化”爆发的夜尊，为了避免这两个幼儿园刚毕业的小孩子打架拆了特调处，沈巍不得不提醒夜尊：“你要不要回去看看？说不定他出事了才没来找你？”

尤东东能出什么事情？

夜尊经沈巍这么一说，也有些担心了。

照尤东东那种颜控又心软的性格，没道理他设套设了这么久还没动心，也不可能这么多天不来找他，连赵云澜那里都没发过一个消息。夜尊纠结了半天，还是没忍住直接离开了，连一句告别都没留下。

而赵云澜的歌声还在继续：“分手快乐~祝你快乐~你可以找到更好的~”

祝红实在听不下去这鬼哭狼嚎，一巴掌糊了赵云澜一脸薯片。

而罪魁祸首尤东东完全不知道这里的闹剧，正一脸忧郁地在公司天台上揪了一朵花数花瓣：“我喜欢夜尊。我不喜欢夜尊。我喜欢夜尊。我不喜欢夜尊……我喜欢夜尊？？？”

“不不不这一定算错了。再来再来。”

“我喜欢夜尊。我不喜欢夜尊。我喜欢夜尊。我不喜欢夜尊……我不喜欢夜尊？？？”

“……要么再数一次？”

“你别数了，就你这选择纠结症，再数八百次还是一样没答案。”张扬肉痛地看着花坛里被揪得七零八落的花，“尤东东，你知不知道这些花都是公司报销买的，你这么一揪揪走了我好几百块血汗钱呐！”

“哎哟，你一公司老板能不能别这么小气啊，不就几朵花嘛。”尤东东假装没有看见满地都是被自己蹂躏摧残的无辜花朵，“我这不是拿不定主意，才让老天爷帮我做决定嘛。”

张扬吐槽道：“老天爷都帮你做几次决定了？你有这个数花瓣的时间，不如赶紧去把你那口子找回来，早点解决不就完事了吗？”

“不是，你怎么能这么断定我一定会去找他啊？我就不能去找女神吗？我能感觉到啊，女神还是对我有感情的。”尤东东还在那边死鸭子嘴硬。

张扬用一种你已经凉透了的眼神看他：“你不知道吗？林洛霏已经申请去意大利的分公司交流了。”

啥？

尤东东傻眼了。

“这什么时候的事情啊？我怎么一点都不知道啊？”

“你这几天都沉迷纠结你跟那家伙的破事儿，哪还顾得上人林洛霏啊？”张扬翻了个白眼，“公司告示上白纸黑字写着呢，也只有瞎子才看不到。”

尤东东飞快摇头：“不行，我得去找女神，我们的事情还没捋清楚，她怎么可以一句话不说就走呢？”

张扬伸脚拦住了他：“得了，你也别去祸害林洛霏了。人已经跟我说了，等你什么时候意识到她要走了，托我带句话给你。她说你们啊是没那个可能了，再勉强也没意思。她知道你是个傻子，认准了一件事就一根筋到底了。所以她来做这个主动放弃的坏人，帮你直接把路堵死了，你就能看清楚自己内心了。”

“不是，我自己都没想清楚呢。你们为什么都认定我不喜欢霏霏了啊……”尤东东有些委屈。

“我说你傻你还不信是吧？就你这几天茶不思饭不想的，你好意思说你喜欢林洛霏？整个公司都没人相信了好吧。”张扬也是被尤东东的神经大条给折腾得没脾气了，“我就没见过你这种智商低的，连自己喜欢谁都搞不清楚。”

“我……”尤东东想要反驳张扬，却觉得他说的话很有道理，“我喜欢了霏霏那么多年……我没想过我会喜欢别人啊……”

“怎么，现在想清楚了？”

“没，脑子乱着呢。”

“……尤东东你真是一个大傻叉。”

尤东东其实也没那么傻，他其实已经隐隐感觉到自己是真的不爱林洛霏了。

因为夜尊不在的这半个多月，他居然一刻也没忘记夜尊的存在。

公司的食堂没有夜尊做的饭菜好吃，夜尊不在，家里地都没人拖了。

也没人嫌他不洗澡不干净，一脚把他踹到地上了。

尤东东偷偷上网查了一下，如果对一个经常欺负自己的人动心了是不是有什么毛病，结果搜出来一个斯德哥尔摩综合症。

度娘贴心地给出解释――

人性能承受的恐惧有一条脆弱的底线。当人遇上了一个凶狂的杀手，杀手不讲理，随时要取他的命，人质就会把生命权渐渐付托给这个凶徒。时间拖久了，人质吃一口饭、喝一口水，每一呼吸，他自己都会觉得是恐怖分子对他的宽忍和慈悲。对於绑架自己的暴徒，他的恐惧，会先转化为对他的感激，然后变为一种崇拜，最后人质也下意识地以为凶徒的安全，就是自己的安全。这种屈服于暴虐的弱点，就叫“斯德哥尔摩精神症候群”。

乍一看好像有点像这个套路，可尤东东觉得还是有点不一样。

夜尊虽然对他坏，但他也没至于到连吃饭喝水都要限制的地步。

“……除了绑匪的单一看法之外，人质必须与所有其他观点隔离（通常得不到外界的讯息）。”尤东东一边念着词条解释一边自己检讨情况，“这也不对啊，他也没限制过我的人身自由。”

尤东东甚至还想过要不要瞒着张扬偷偷去找心理医生给自己鉴定是不是斯德哥尔摩综合症，但又觉得有些小题大做了。

正在纠结时，他还是没忍住问了已经差不多变成了尤东东专属情感顾问张扬先生。

张扬这才知道尤东东那口子真名叫夜尊，这两人的关系居然还挺一言难尽。

他一边卧槽这剧情够狗血的一边不得不给尤东东情感解答：“这不挺简单的吗？书上都说了那撕啥摸啥的病必须是受害人知道在凶手威胁到受害者的存活的前提下发生的。你就想想你是被夜尊威胁的时候喜欢他的还是后面他改正了才喜欢他的不就完事了吗？”

“对哦。”尤东东醍醐灌顶，“张扬你不去当爱情顾问真是可惜了。”

“你知道了就赶紧哪凉快去哪呆着去吧！现在是凌晨两点半啊大哥，我要睡觉了！”张扬暴躁地挂了电话。

“真没义气。”尤东东撇撇嘴，开始重新思考新的问题。

他对夜尊的动摇，是什么时候开始产生的呢？

尤东东脑海里浮现的画面全是他们后来相处的点点滴滴――夜尊长发的模样，夜尊受伤的眼神，夜尊做的饭，夜尊的吻……甚至无数个夜晚水乳交缠的那份缠绵。

一开始碰见的那个暴戾阴沉的夜尊，好像只是个幻觉。

原来，

原来如此啊……

尤东东这么多天以来，第一次解开心里的困惑，毫无负担地笑了。

这么一纠结，已经是凌晨三点多了，可他仍亢奋地没有任何困意，乐呵呵地继续搜索――

如果不小心伤害了喜欢的人，怎么道歉比较好。

正当他刚刚输入完这一行字，就觉得背后阴风乍起。

还没来得及回头，就被人揪住衣领整个人都提起来，紧接着就对上了一双怒气冲冲的眼睛：“尤东东，你倒是挺有种的啊？”

“夜夜夜夜尊？你回来啦？”尤东东惊喜过头，以至于完全没注意到夜尊揪着他衣领的这个侵略性极强的动作。

夜尊实在是气到了极点，俊秀的脸庞都扭曲成狰狞的表情。

他以为尤东东会在七天之内就来找他的。

他以为先撑不下去的会是尤东东。

没想到先认输的竟是他自己。

尤东东怎么敢让他的心失控成这样？

这一万多年来所有的失态全数栽在了尤东东身上，即使是和沈巍对峙的那次大战，他都从未体会过这样患得患失的感觉。

尤东东怎么敢？！

偏偏夜尊稍一偏头，就看见尤东东的搜索，更是要气疯了：“你到现在还想着那个林洛霏？”

“不不不！我不是！我没有！你听我解释！”尤东东慌乱摆手。

然而夜尊根本听不下去尤东东的解释，他一把将尤东东推到了床上，手一用力，就撕开了尤东东的衣服：“尤东东，我告诉你，我反悔了！除非我死了，你这辈子都别想着去喜欢别人！”

别啊！虽然他现在已经没什么理由抗拒跟夜尊嗯嗯啊啊了，但也不是这种糟糕的情况下跟夜尊翻云覆雨啊！夜尊那么暴躁一定会把他肠子都给捅出来的！

求生欲使我爆发洪荒之力。

尤东东第一次扛住了夜尊的力气，梗着脖子大叫：“我喜欢的人是你！”

……

夜尊瞪大了眼睛：“你，你说什么？”

“我喜欢的人是你。”尤东东都顾不上脸红害羞，气喘吁吁地松了手，心想夜尊到底是吃什么东西长大的怎么力气这么大推都推不开。

夜尊居然有些手足无措起来：“你喜欢的人是我？是我？”

尤东东休息了一下缓过神来，脸也有点红了。他心想自己怎么都三十岁了还跟没谈过恋爱的小孩子一样纯情啊，另一边扭扭捏捏地绞着手指头点了头：“对啦。”

“你喜欢的人是我？”夜尊像是听不够似的，又问了一遍。

尤东东想说你好烦啊，可是对上夜尊前所未有明亮的眼睛，又觉得有些舍不得敷衍这个人。

他清了清嗓子，郑重其事地捧住夜尊的脸，直视着夜尊的眼睛：“听好了，我只说最后一遍哦。”

“我，尤东东，喜欢夜尊。”

“我喜欢夜尊。”

“我喜欢你。”

（番外：小别胜新婚）

“尤东东，你怎么一回来就急着请假啊？请的还是长假，你这样子做我很难跟公司交代啊。”张扬愁眉苦脸地看着尤东东的假条不知道该不该批复，“我跟你说啊，公司新进来的那帮新人可都指望着尤总监给他们指导指导一下设计呢，你别给我撂担子跑路了啊。”

“哎哟我那点儿破事你不是都知道地一清二楚吗？你给他们讲讲得了。不说了我假条已经交了，就当你批了。我家那口子脾气可不好，我得赶紧走了啊拜拜。”

“尤东东！尤东东！”张扬无力地看着尤东东屁颠屁颠地跑出了办公室。

这个尤东东，自从去了法国交流以后就一心思全在谈恋爱身上了，偏偏他在法国学习时还挺争气拿了一个设计大奖，引得很多刚毕业的小新人慕名而来应聘，就为了听听他的设计心得。

这让他怎么跟那些新人说？

说你们心目中的尤大设计师其实就是一个不折不扣的恋爱脑？

那件设计作品根本就是他跟他男朋友表白产生的情趣？

尤东东可不管张扬怎么想。

记得他刚跟夜尊在一起时，被恋爱冲昏了头脑，日子过得乐不思蜀，居然忘记了告诉夜尊自己要去法国的事情，夜尊知道的时候差点没再次黑化把他给关起来。

后来拜托赵云澜和沈巍一起帮忙，尤东东才得以摆脱每天被夜尊日得半死不活的惨状，之后便跟夜尊做了最多在法国待三年的约定。

三年一到，他就归心似箭地飞回了祖国大陆。

“我回来啦！”

夜尊一打开门，就被一个不明物体突然跳上了身死死抱住。

“想我了吗？”尤东东亲了亲夜尊的脸。

“吃饭。”夜尊努力维持高冷人设不崩。

饱暖思淫欲，吃完了饭该干什么这两人心知肚明，于是太阳还没落山呢，大白天的这屋就开始传出各种嗯嗯啊啊不可描述的声音。隔壁和楼上楼下的邻居羞愤地痛骂这房间的情侣简直是不知羞耻。

“你到底什么时候肯跟我回地界？”夜尊咬着尤东东的耳朵，汗津津的胸膛紧紧贴着尤东东的后背，深陷情欲的眼神看起来是那么性感。尤东东整个人都被肏得发软，如果不是夜尊好心地从后面抱住了他，他都要趴在地上起不来了：“你，你不是说不着急吗？怎么又开始问我这个问题。”

“我等不及了。”夜尊再一次重重地撞了进去，直直顶到了最深处。尤东东没忍住惨叫一声，脖子的曲线宛若濒死的天鹅一样优美。夜尊爱极了尤东东这幅模样，一边把他按在床上一边用力往里干，尤东东的臀都被撞成了粉粉的红色：“我真想就这么把你带回去，在暗无天日的地界干你，把你干到怀孕为止，还要让整个地界都看着你被我干，让他们知道你是谁的人。”

如今尤东东已经不怕夜尊说什么要囚禁他把他绑起来的话了，他知道夜尊也只是说说，不会真那样做。他彻底没了力气，任凭夜尊烤鱼一样地把他翻来覆去折腾，偏偏还不知死活地冲夜尊笑了一笑：“我、我本来就是你的呀……”

“妈的，我看你是真的想被我肏死在床上。”夜尊呼吸都急促起来，更加凶狠地啃咬起尤东东身上的皮肉，留下斑斑驳驳的吻痕。

而尤东东一点也没有反抗地抱住了夜尊，闭上眼睛顺从地沉入这场末日般疯狂的性爱。

一场缠绵，至死方休。

待到这场酣畅淋漓的性事结束以后，尤东东只觉得自己整个人骨头都像在醋里泡过似的，又酸又软，一点力气都提不上来，腰也酸痛不已，后面那部位也总有合不上的错觉，好像夜尊那玩意儿还在里面。

“都说小别胜新婚，我今儿才算是见识到了。”尤东东躺在夜尊怀里，还不忘记耍嘴皮子。

夜尊捏了捏他的腮帮子：“还有力气说话，看来我还是对你太仁慈了。”

“别别别，我可真经不住再来一轮了。”尤东东笑嘻嘻地抱着夜尊不撒手，“我跟你说啊，我这次跟张扬请了半个月的假。”

夜尊看着尤东东一脸求表扬的模样，只觉得这人虽然都三十好几了，内心却还像一个小学生一样幼稚，忍不住掐了一把他的屁股：“所以呢？”

在占有欲极强的男朋友面前，不管爱人请半个月的假还是请半年的假，对他来说都是不够的。

“你怎么这么爱摸我屁股。”尤东东扭了一下身子避开夜尊的手，随即狡黠地一笑，像一只慵懒的小猫咪一样轻轻挠了挠夜尊：“我请那么多假，好让你带我回地界啊……”

夜尊呼吸一窒。

“我知道你不屑我们这里的结婚证书……嗯……你不是想带我回地界吗？我这次跟你回去，你不用你们那里结婚的礼仪招待我，说不过去吧？”

这种主动求嫁的感觉让“剩男”尤东东觉得蜜汁羞耻，他装作很潇洒的样子跟夜尊提出这件事，实则耳朵根都红透了。

而夜尊危险地看着尤东东，一翻身将人压在了身下。

“在床上跟我说这种话，我看你是这半个月都不想下床了。”

（番外：关于年龄的问题）

尤东东四十岁的时候，陷入了对皮肤保养的焦虑。

起因是和林洛霏叙旧时，林洛霏随口的一句话：“尤东东，我怎么看你这么多年了一点都没变啊？还是像二十几岁的小男生一样。”

“是吗？”尤东东摸了摸自己的脸，没摸出什么名堂来。

“是啊。”林洛霏叹口气，指指自己脸上，“你看你看，我这里眼角这地方，鱼尾纹都出来了。”“哪呢哪呢？我咋没看到。”尤·直男·东东看了半天愣是没看出所谓鱼尾纹在哪里，“你这不挺光滑的吗？”

林洛霏翻了个白眼：“我就不指望你这直男能看出点什么了，不对你这不叫直男，你听过‘直角男’吗？除了性取向什么都直，我看说的就是你了。我跟你说啊，不光是女人，这男人年龄到了一定岁数，皱纹啊啤酒肚啊什么都出来了，你看张扬，才四十三，头发都有谢顶的危机了。虽然说吧你现在看起来还不错，穿的年轻一点也有二十四五岁的模样，但这年龄的事情，咱不能视而不见是不是？”

于是夜尊回家时，就看见一向不爱收拾自己的尤东东居然诡异地站在全身镜面前扭着腰照镜子。

“……你干嘛呢？”

“我看看我有没有啤酒肚。”尤东东认真地捏了捏自己肚子上的肉。

“在我面前撩衣服，你是存了心想勾引我是吗？”夜尊一见到尤东东身上那白花花的肉，心里头不健康的心思就蠢蠢欲动起来，可他的手刚摸上尤东东的肚子就被尤东东挣开了。

尤东东毫无情趣地跑到镜子前，认真地掰着自己的脸看脸上有没有皱纹。

“你到底咋了？照镜子照的连我都顾不上了？”被拒绝了的夜尊表示欲求不满。

“咳……”尤东东深深叹了口气，作出怨妇顾镜自怜的模样，“我这还不是担心我人老珠黄，伺候不了你这位大人嘛。今儿和霏霏聊天，我才突然想起来一件事情，我四十岁了！我居然就四十岁了！”

尤东东越说越伤心，还在那里捂着嘴委屈地“哭”：“不知不觉咱两都凑合十年了，人生能有多少个十年啊，再过几年，我可能就要掉头发了，我的眼睛就看不清了，脸上会有皱纹，皮肤也不光滑了，甚至还会有啤酒肚。等我七老八十了，我就真的成了掉了牙齿的佝偻老人了，你要是天天面对一个脸上长满老年斑的丑八怪，你肯定要厌弃我的。”

……

夜尊决定暂时不搭理这个精神世界异于常人的家伙，转身去厨房准备洗手做饭。

身后尤东东的“哭声”更大了：“你看你看，你现在就厌弃我了！夜尊你就是一个大猪蹄子！没良心的家伙！呜呜呜……我怎么这么可怜啊……”

夜尊本以为尤东东只是抽风几天，过阵子就好了。可是尤东东好像真的被年龄的事情刺激到了，没过两三天就开始往家里搬一箱又一箱的护肤品，晚上还增加了敷面膜的环节。顶着那小胡子敷面膜也就算了，某天晚上夜尊洗好澡出来，看见尤东东居然光着屁股在床上趴着敷臀膜，那挺翘的小屁股敷着面膜水光淋漓的，立马就让夜尊硬了。

可尤东东死活不给夜尊痛快，捂着屁股上的面膜直抗议：“你就不能再忍个半小时让我敷完吗！我这还不是为了你好！我已经四十岁了！再不保养我这屁股，就你那搞法我没几年这屁股就要报废了，到时候你给我报销啊？”

夜尊满腔得不到发泄的欲火和怒火交织燃烧着，心里只想把那个让尤东东对年龄如临大敌的罪魁祸首给揪出来鞭尸三百下。

终于夜尊实在受不了了，在尤东东的抗议下把家里所有的护肤品全都丢了出去，然后把尤东东拖进卧室日了个爽，这才让尤东东闭上了那聒噪的嘴。

累极了的尤东东躺在夜尊怀里睡着，夜尊轻轻拍着尤东东的背，神情莫名，若有所思。

他知道尤东东一直在为他们的寿命悬殊而暗自焦急着，鬼王的生命是无穷无尽的，夜尊不会老也不会死，可是尤东东只是一个普通人类，总有一天也会长眠于地下。

人的一生对鬼王来说实在是太短暂了。

说起来他曾经在特调处听见尤东东和大庆他们的对话。

一直总想搞点事情报复夜尊的大庆终于逮到了机会怂恿尤东东：“你看沈巍对老赵多好，把老赵捧在心尖儿上宠着的。你家夜尊对你脾气那么差，还老是乱吃醋发脾气，你还这么喜欢他啊？”尤东东腼腆地笑：“没有那么夸张啦，我还蛮享受他吃醋的。而且沈教授他们毕竟和我们不一样，沈教授那是整整一万年的感情呢，我跟夜尊才几年啊，还需要磨合磨合、磨合磨合。”

“哟，你这么说，是觉得夜尊不如沈教授深情啦？”大庆看热闹不嫌事大。“说什么呢你。”祝红还算有良心地阻止大庆满嘴跑火车，“宁拆十座庙不毁一桩姻啊，别在那胡说八道，小心我告诉赵处让他扣你小鱼干。”

尤东东倒是没有生气：“我没这意思，我就是挺羡慕的。羡慕赵处能跟沈教授有一万年的缘分，未来还有那么长时间可以在一起。不像我和夜尊，就只有短短几十年。”

“怎么，夜尊没跟你生命共享吗？”祝红有些惊奇，她以为夜尊早就跟尤东东用长生晷生命共享了才对。

尤东东摇头：“应该没吧。”

大庆没忍住又来插嘴：“你没跟他说吗？”

尤东东耸肩：“他没提，我也不好意思问。”

说到底尤东东还是觉得自己和夜尊感情不够，可是沈巍和赵云澜之间一万年的感情又哪是那么容易得到的？若是夜尊一直不提，他和夜尊之间最多也只有四五十年的时间可以一起度过，若是夜尊厌弃了他垂垂老去的模样，这时间又要缩短到一二十年。

可是尤东东竟不觉得害怕，即使夜尊将来可能会抛弃他，他也只想牢牢抓住这几十年的幸福，至少等他老了，也能做一个回忆不是吗。而这几十年和夜尊在一起的时光，他不求夜尊能像沈巍那样整整守候一万年的深情似海，只想让夜尊多爱他一点，更爱他一点。

夜尊看了看怀里熟睡的人，一想到这人竟然怀疑自己对他的感情深浅，就一股闷气由心而生，可他又不能把人弄醒了折腾他，只能愤愤地捏住尤东东的鼻子。睡梦里的尤东东没了氧气，不舒服地挣扎起来。夜尊哼了一声，松开了手任凭这人睡去。

他从来就没想过会让尤东东离开自己身边。

因为早在十年前确定追求尤东东的时候，做婚宴菜哄骗尤东东吃下的那个晚上，他就偷了长生晷将生命分给了尤东东。只是尤东东吃了菜里的安眠药睡得太沉，听不到夜尊因为生命被长生晷硬生生抽走而疼痛的喘息罢了。

尤东东的年龄早就在三十岁就永远不会再增长了，他将一直用这样的面容陪在自己身边，不管是一百年还是一万年，一生一世，生生世世。

夜尊低头吻了吻尤东东的额头。

“你可真是个笨蛋。”

完


End file.
